Brothers in Blood
by Caedus Vitiate
Summary: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, its characters, or affiliates. All such are owned by Akira Toriyama, BIRD STUDIO, and SHUEISHA Inc. We all know the story of Dragon Ball, how Goku grew into the greatest hero Earth could ask for. Goku's entire life was turned upside down with the arrival of his older brother, Raditz. But, what if Raditz hadn't come to Earth alone?
1. Chapter 1 - Our Brother

**CHAPTER ONE - OUR BROTHER**

A group of armored warriors walk along the outskirts of a city on Planet Frieza #79. A long haired warrior reviews a report. He tsks and closes the report irritably.

"Just great. These locals aren't too easy to kill." the Saiyan grumbles. "It'll probably take us a few months to clean up this planet."

"Indeed." says a short, spiky-haired Saiyan. "This would go more quickly if we had better resources. But the job will get done one way or another. I wont have us losing an assignment like this to someone else."

"Yeah." concurs a large, bald Saiyan. "No one does a better clean up than we do! Ha ha!"

The Saiyan Prince smirks.

"Of course not. We're Saiyans, after all." he replies. To his left, he sees the long-haired Saiyan looking thoughtful. "What is it Raditz? Lose your arm band?" the Prince says mockingly.

"No, Prince Vegeta." Raditz replies, apparently ignoring the jab. "I was just remembering; I think I know where another Saiyan is alive."

"Huh? Another Saiyan?" the big bald Saiyan inquires.

"Yes. My younger brother, Kakarot. I believe he was sent to a planet called Earth before our homeworld was destroyed." Raditz replies. "For just us, it'll take up time to expire the locals. But perhaps if I picked up my little brother, we can speed up the process."

"Hmph. If you really think so, feel free Raditz. Nappa and I will head on to the planet and get things started. Do be quick about it." the Saiyan Prince says.

"I will sir. I'll bring my other brother along too, if I can steal him away that is." Raditz says with a nod.

"What, that suck up who hangs around with Frieza?" Nappa scoffs. "He has no right calling himself a Saiyan!"

Raditz doesn't retort, but gives Vegeta a courteous bow, and heads in a different direction.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." says a warrior clad in black and purple armor. His tail twitches as he speaks, clearly agitated. "You want me to go off on some recovery mission with you to pick up our baby brother?"

"What, so you're too busy here, acting as Frieza's little spy?" Raditz retorts. He leans his back against a wall and considers his just barely younger brother.

The other Saiyan turns around, scowling.

"I am not Frieza's spy; no matter what that idiot Nappa, or that pampered Prince Vegeta say." the Saiyan barks. "I am a warrior recognized for my power even by Lord Frieza! I have no time for playing around with fools."

"Whatever you say, Turles." Raditz sighs. He pushes himself off the wall and walks towards Turles. "Look, I know you and Vegeta have your differences, but this isn't about him. It's about keeping our people together. Aren't you the one who used to constantly say 'There are so few Saiyans left, we should work together'?"

Turles huffs a sigh, and scratches his head. He paces a few steps away from Raditz and looks out a window.

"Fine then. I'll go with you. I'll have to run it by Zarbon that I'm leaving. But I doubt Lord Frieza will have need of me soon. After all, I've been stuck on this belay for almost a year." Turles finally says.

Raditz smirks. "Yes, do go get that pretty-boy's permission."

Turles growls irritably at Raditz. "Is there anything else you feel necessary to to bother me with? Or are we done here?"

"We're done." Raditz conceeds.

* * *

The two Saiyan brothers sit down in their space pods and set their coordinates for a planet called Earth. The pods rocket off the ground and head into space, gathering speed quickly.

"I can't believe I'm bothering with this..." Turles mutters. The communication channel was open, but he didn't really care.

"Don't be sour." Raditz's voice came over in the comm. "It'll be better than sitting around, twiddling your thumbs wont it?"

"Hmph." Turles huffs.

The space pods race through space towards their destination... Earth!

* * *

So this is my first FanFiction. Before anyone says, yeah, Turles is NOT Goku and Raditz's brother. In fact, they aren't even distant cousins. Turles was created to be "Kakarot", the Saiyan Goku could have become had he not struck his cranium as an infant. But, just for this story, they are. As I write, I will do my best to keep to the character's personalities, but there will be quirks here and there. If you liked it, disliked it, or have any suggestions, please feel free to review! As a writer, I enjoy feedback. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoy more chapters as I upload them!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, its characters, or affiliates. All such are owned by Akira Toriyama, BIRD STUDIO, and SHUEISHA Inc.

Thank you to **daughterofrisingsun** and **alex93Z **for your reviews and comments! It is much appreciated! And thank you to all of those viewers in just the past two days! There will be _some_ similarities between the early chapters of the original, and this story, but you will see how they take very different turns. I hope you all enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - THE ARRIVAL**

A loud beeping sound fills the small spacepods as they race closer to the bright blue planet.

'_COMMENCING WAKING SEQUENCE. ARRIVAL TO PLANET EARTH IMMANENT_.' buzzes the navicomputer. The pod is filled briefly with a clear gas, causing Turles to awaken. He peers out of the viewport at the Earth.

"Huh." Turles grunts.

The two Saiyan spacepods rocket into the planet's atmosphere. Within moments, the two ships crash into the ground with a thunderous boom. A short human armed with a gun peers over the edge of a crater, down at one of the pods.

"Th-th' heck wassat? A UFO?" the human wondered fearfully.

Suddenly, the door springs open, and a hand comes out. Raditz pulls himself out of the pod, and checks it over briefly before flying up and landing in front of the human.

"What is this? The inhabitants are still alive? Curse that Kakarot!" Raditz growls. The wild-maned Saiyan looks at the human and smirks.

"S-Stay back! Ahm Warnin' you!" the human yells, lifting his rifle to aim at Raditz face.

Raditz's scouter beeps and creates a numerical display across its tiny screen.

"Power rating... only five? Pathetic planet!" Raditz chuckles.

He takes several steps towards the human, despite the armed human's protests. In a fit of fear, the human pulls the trigger, firing a single shot straight at the Saiyan's face. In a blur, Raditz moves his hand and catches the bullet. Smugly, Raditz shows it to the human, who, in horror, attempts to scramble away. But to no avail, as Raditz simply flicks the bullet back at the human, killing him.

"Having fun?" comes Turles' voice from the other crater.

Raditz turns to see his brother floating up from his crater and landing softly on the ground a meter away.

"As if one could. It's a planet of weaklings." Raditz scornfully replies. His scouter suddenly beeps. "What's this? A powerful life form..."

"Yes, distance... four thousand, eight hundred eighty. Pretty close." Turles says, checking with his scouter as well.

"Kakarot?!" Raditz exclaimed before taking off into the sky. Turles follows suit.

* * *

A tall, green being wearing a long flowing white cape, stands on a rocky outcropping, staring into the distance. He whirls around on the spot, his expression full of a terrified wonder.

"W-what is... this Ki I'm sensing?! It's... It's unbelievable!" the hard-eyed being exclaims. "Is.. is it Goku!?"

In the distance, rapidly approaching, is Raditz and Turles.

"No!" the jade-colored warrior says to himself.

Raditz and Turles land in front of him. The green warrior leers at Raditz, then his eye widen at the sight of Turles.

"Pfft, he's not Kakarot." Turles growls.

"And what beings are you?" the caped warrior growls. "Have you business with me?"

"With the likes of you? No." Raditz replies, smirking. Turles chuckles lightly to himself.

"Then why have you come here?! Do you wish to die?!" the pointy-eared being roars.

"Well well, he's fiesty, isn't he?" Turles laughs.

"Indeed." Raditz chortles. He presses a button on his scouter, and it begins displaying a reading. "Ah, and I can see why. Power rating of... three hundred twenty-two. Not bad, but he's still nothing compared to us."

The caped warrior grits his teeth and growls. Suddenly, he thrusts forward a hand, and looses a blast of ki. It crashes into the two Saiyans and explodes, kicking up debris. The two warriors from space stand, unaffected, as the dust clears.

"What was that supposed to be?" Turles laughs.

"It was a fine display of dust, I'll admit." Raditz adds, chuckling. Raditz raises a hand, and begins building ki. "Shall I show you some real power now?"

The green warrior's body and mind are petrified in horror as Raditz prepares to turn him to ash. Suddenly, Turles' scouter beeps.

"Hold it, I'm getting a new reading..." Turles says. He rockets up off the ground, and stops some hundred feet above the other two. "This reading is stronger..."

Raditz lowers his hand, and joins Turles in the sky. He presses a button, and views the readings.

"Yes, it's the strongest power on this world." Raditz says in agreement. "That way! Distance... twelve thousand nine hundred nine. Could it be anyone other than Kakarot?"

"I doubt it. Let's go." Turles says. Simultaneously, the two Saiyans burst away through the sky.

Finally, the green warrior falls to his knees, shaking like a leaf.

"I... I can't believe it... I was... absolutely petrified..." he growls to himself. "And one of them... looked just like Son Goku!"

* * *

"Just what is that Kakarot playing at?! Has he lost his pride?! His pride of the Saiyan Warriors?!" Raditz exclaims.

"Whatever the case, we'll find out once we find him." Turles looks back at Raditz. "But don't expect too much."

"What do you mean?" Raditz inquires.

"I mean, our baby brother's been sent to some pathetic rat hole like this, where the inhabitants power levels are lower than _dirt_." Turles grunts. "I can't imagine he's _actually_ going to have any decent training."

"More than likely; but we'll clense this planet soo-" Raditz begins, but Turles cuts him off.

"What's this, '_we_' business? I have no intention of dirtying my hands on this speck of a planet." Turles growls. "I don't care what the resale value is; it's worthless unless it was a challenge."

"Ha, that's right, I'd forgotten; ever since your application to join the Ginyu Force was revoked, you'll only take on the big assignments." Raditz sneers. "Though I cannot for the life of me understand _why_ you would join such a group of-"

"The reading is moving at a high velocity..." Turles interrupts again. "No... it's slowing down..."

Raditz grunts and hits the button on his scouter too.

"Ha! It's stopped! And he'd close! I have you this time, Kakarot!"

In the distance, the two Saiyan Warriors see a minuscule island coming quickly into view.

"That's it! Right there!" Raditz exclaims.

"All right then..." Turles smirks, surprising himself how much he found himself looking forward to this. "Let's go say hello to our long-lost baby brother!"

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this (reminiscent) chapter! In the next chapter, Turles and Raditz arrive on Kame Island! What will happen when Goku meets these two ruthless Saiyans, who claim to be his brothers?

And someone asked me how strong Turles is. Well, I honestly did not change him. In his movie, Turles supposedly has a power level of around 30,000. So let's say he's about that strong here too. Whoa, how will Goku handle facing that?!


	3. Chapter 3 - Brothers Reunited

Yay! Chapter three! Like chapter two, there are going to be very similar elements between the original meeting, and this one. There are going to be a few differences, like who says what, and what happens. But chapter three is where the similarities end; the next chapters are going to be VASTLY different! I'd like to thank **NatNicole**, **dolguldur**, and **daughterofrisingsun** for their comments and reviews on chapter two!

**CHAPTER THREE - BROTHERS REUNITED**

The two intergalactic planet traders rocket through the sky, following the designated path provided by their scouters. Soon, yes, very soon they would find Kakarot. Or will they? The thought crosses Turles' mind. After all, the inhabitants of this planet are alive and well. Did that mean Kakarot failed? Had he been killed by one of these irregular powers on this planet? Immediately, the conqueror of worlds shrugs off the preposterous thought; no weakling planet like this mudball could ever hope to defeat a Saiyan, even a Saiyan child should have been more than enough. But still...

The two wordlessly streak over the vast sea, and soon, a minuscule island begins to grow in their sight. No doubt about it; the power signature stopped there. Turles looks back at Raditz, who nods silently, and the two begin their descent. The Saiyans curb their speed, and land deftly on the shore of the island, and stare straight at a young man in a bright orange GI. And he stares straight back.

"Kakarot... You've grown up." Turles says cockily.

"He looks just like his father; and you." Raditz agrees.

"Huh?" Kakarot blinks, looking utterly perplexed. His eyes dart from one Saiyan, to the other.

"Wha... What're they talking about?" a bald runt wearing clothes similar to Kakarot's wonders out loud, "And, who are they?"

"Looks like something on this planet's kept you distracted, Kakarot." Turles states, crossing his arms over his chest. He eyes the old man, the blue haired (and he secretly thought somewhat cute) girl, and the short bald one. He can see a tiny child peering around Kakarot's legs.

"Your duty here was to exterminate this species!" Raditz growls impatiently, taking a step forward towards their little brother. "Just what is it you've been up to?"

The bald one audibly sighs, and starts towards Raditz.

"Hey, I dunno who you two guys are, but the last thing we need around here is a couple'a drunks!" the pint-sized human says.

Raditz smirks. Kakarot makes as if to warn the human, but is too late; something unravels from Raditz's waist, and whips across the little human's face, sending him crashing through the side of the only house on the tiny island.

"KRILLIN!" Kakarot yells, horrified. He turns and grits his teeth, glaring at the two invaders. "You'll pay for-"

"Waa! He's got a tail!" the blue haired girl remarks, her tone suggesting a knowing of its purpose.

"Just... like the one I used to have!" Kakarot seemingly mumbles.

"Finally." Raditz chuckles. "So, now that you know who we are..."

"I don't!" Kakarot protests, clenching his fists. "Who are you?!"

"It can't be!" Raditz grunts, agitated. "You could never have forgotten us... Or your mission!"

"Unless he took a blow to the head." Turles suggests, looking more or less bored.

"Look, I have no idea who this Kaka person is," Kakarot argues, "But I'm Son Goku!"

"You're insane!" Raditz barks angrily.

"In other words, you've got brain damage." Turles replies, amused.

"All right, it's true, I have a scar..." the youngest brother says, rubbing his head. "But I was too little to remember!"

"CURSE YOU! But that does explain it..." Raditz growls in frustration.

"Reign it in," Turles warns Raditz. He listens to the old man's recounting of some other human having found Kakarot as an infant, and he bursts out laughing when the old man describes Kakarot after falling into a gorge as 'Sweet'.

"But, what does that mean?" the blue haired girl asks, "Just who are these guys? And why does one of them look like Goku?"

"Answer me!" Kakarot barks, "Who are you? What do you want?!"

"We've come to take you back, Kakarot." Turles replies. "Your people need you back."

"Ugh..." groans something to their left. The bald human pulls himself out of the hole in the house.

"Krillin, are you OK?" Kakarot asks.

"Yeah... I dunno how though..." the human moans, caressing his injured head. "Be careful Goku! They're not human!"

"Yeah, I noticed." Kakarot agrees, staring at the Saiyans before him. "Just the sight of them makes my hair stand... And that's never happened before..."

"That is because we are the same!" Raditz declares. "You are no Earthling, you are a Saiyan Warrior! A member of the mightiest race in the universe!"

Kakarot's eyes widen in shock.

"I am Raditz, and he is Turles;" Raditz continues. "We are your older brothers!"

"Guh-Goku's got brothers?!" the bald human stammers.

"No... way... Goku's an alien?!" the blue haired human breathlessly gasps, she looks at Turles. "But that guy looks almost exactly like you, Goku!"

"No! You're lying!" Kakarot denies. "Take that back!"

"If that's true, and he's an alien, why's he here?!" the bald human demands.

"That's simple to answer, but you'll be sorry you asked." Raditz replies, smirking again.

"As Raditz stated before, we Saiyans are warriors... but we are also entrepreneurial!" Turles explains. "We're planet brokers; we find and sell hospitable planets to races looking for a new world to live on."

"But before the new tenants take possession, we must first exterminate the planet's native inhabitants!" Raditz continues. "Even infant Saiyans play their part; we send them to the weakest worlds to depopulate, while fully grown Saiyans take the more difficult worlds. And it's a good thing this planet has a moon! You could have wiped out all of these vermin in just a few years, had you not hit your damned soft head!"

"Wait, why is it good that the Earth has a moon?" Kakarot asks.

"We Saiyans show our true might under the light of a full moon!" Turles answers.

Suddenly, Raditz seems to almost choke.

"Kakarot! Your... your tail!" Raditz gasps. "What happened to your tail?!"

"Got cut off a while ago, why?" the youngest brother replies.

"No wonder you've been so comfortable on this weak world!" Turles laughs mirthfully.

"You're passing for one of them!" Raditz growls, clearly not sharing Turles' humor. "Our own brother!"

"Shut up!" Kakarot argues. "I don't care if you guys are my brothers! Or if I am an alien! People like you are just wrong! I'm Son Goku now! So get th' heck off my planet!"

"Goku's saved the world once! So why don't you guys just leave!" the bald human adds.

"We can't do that." Turles says, appearing to finally be losing patience. "A Saiyan should live a Saiyan lifestyle! After all, our homeworld, Vegeta, was destroyed; along with our entire race. Now only five of us remain, including you."

"We only survived because we were away on other worlds... doing wrong, as you put it." Raditz says.

"Our brother has it in mind to recruit you for a special planet." Turles says, trying to tempt Kakarot.

"My partners and I found a planet that can be sold for a VERY high price, but the inhabitants are quite volatile." Raditz explains. "I thought we'd have trouble, even for three Saiyans; but then I remembered you! Even your power, ill-trained and amnesiac as you are, could be enough to tip the scales in our favor!"

"NEVER!" Kakarot yells furiously. "I'd rather die than help you hurt others!"  
"That's too bad." Turles snorts. He looks past Kakarot, towards the blue haired woman, who was now shielding the child he saw earlier. "I've been meaning to ask though; is that child there yours, by chance?"  
The youngest Saiyan brother immediately puts himself between them and the child. "Don't you dare go anywhere near him!" he roars threateningly.

"Perhaps, Raditz, if our baby brother isn't deigned to help you, we could always borrow our little nephew." Turles suggests.  
"Yes, I see your point." Raditz sneers, and starts towards the child.

"If you take one more step, I'll kill you!" Kakarot warns.  
In a flash, Raditz sinks a fist into Kakarot's gut, sending the young Saiyan sprawling to the ground. Turles appears in front of the child and picks his bawling nephew up by the scruff of his coat.

"Tell you what..." Turles turns to his little brother, sneering cruelly. "We'll give you a day to think it over. After that, we'll be back here. If you want your whelp back, then I suggest you make the right choice; or it's off with Uncle Raditz and Uncle Turles he goes!"

Laughing, the two Saiyans lift off the ground, levitating higher and higher away. They turn and rocket away.

"Remember Kakarot! You have until tomorrow to decide, or we'll decide FOR you!" Turles calls back.

His message made clear, Turles and Raditz leave the island behind, heading straight back to their rocket pods with the little halfling.

* * *

You probably noticed a few light differences here and there; one being that Turles offers Goku the chance to think about joining them, rather than telling him to prove himself, and another that this story follows the two invaders, rather than Goku! And unlike the original, where Raditz threatened to kill Gohan should Goku still refuse, Turles threatened to take Gohan instead. Chapter Four is where the major branch off happens! I hope you all enjoyed chapter three! As always, I love feedback. Whether its just a comment, or a full review, I'll happily accept what you feel compelled to say!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Unstoppable Saiyans!

Woot! Ok, first off, I'd like to thank my readers! Wow! 300+ views! And new follows and favorites too! I am very happy, as a writer, that you are enjoying the story so far! I'd like to thank** SSJ2Ivan **and **NatNicole** for their reviews on Chapter Three, and **super mystic gohan** for their review on Chapter One! Here's Chapter Four, please enjoy yourselves!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE UNSTOPPABLE SAIYANS**

Turles and Raditz descend from the sky towards their rocket pods, landing skillfully. Turles sets the child of Kakarot down, and leers at the child as it begins to cry maddeningly once again.

"Stop your _bawling_ child!" Raditz protests irritably. "You have the blood of _Saiyans_ coursing through your veins!"

"Just lock him up for a while." Turles says dismissively.

Raditz nods, and grabs the child, much to the boy's dismay, and lightly tosses him into his own pod and shuts the door.

"There," Raditz sighs. "That ought to quiet things down for a bit."

Turles turns to leave. "The needs of the body must be met. Let's see what kind of food this planet has to offer..."

"Agreed." Raditz concurs. Suddenly, his scouter begins beeping. "An alert?"

Raditz touches the button on the scouter, and his eyes widen. He turns to look back at his pod.

"What is it?" Turles inquires.

"It can't be possible!" Raditz replies. "The scouter's saying that the whelp's power level is seven hundred ten!"

Turles raises a brow. "Seven hundred ten? Are you certain?" he also clicks his scouter to read the boy's power rating.

"Blasted technology!" Raditz growls. "Of all times for it to malfunction..."

Turles reads the rating on his scouter, and narrows his eyes.

"No, I'm getting the same reading." Turles says. A wicked smile appears on his face. "Unless, that is, both of our scouters are malfunctioning. Unlikely though."

"A new reading!" Raditz says, looking upwards. "One... no, two of them... Power levels three hundred twenty two, and three hundred thirty four!"

"One is Kakarot's power rating exactly." Turles comments with a grunt.

"He's not _actually_ stupid enough to come here, knowing he cannot hope to oppose us?" Raditz wonders. "He can't have any way to find us..."

"Heheh, you sure?" Turles chuckles, pointedly looking up. Raditz follows his gaze, and sees Kakarot and someone else flying straight for them!

"Impossible!" Raditz exclaims. He looks back at the rocket pod where his nephew is locked up.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Turles licks his lips. "That a child, even a _Saiyan_ child, could have such power?"

Raditz doesn't reply, but instead turns to face his amnesiac brother and the green man from earlier.

"Found a common cause, did you?" Turles smirks, as the two land. "Come to join us after all, Kakarot?"

"I already told you no! I came to take back my son!" Kakarot retorts, balling his hands to fists.

"You still have the day to think about your decision." Raditz offers. "Don't be a fool; joining us will be far less _painful_."

"Give me my son!" Kakarot repeats.

"Surely, you don't believe you can defeat us?" Turles laughs. "Even by himself, Raditz _far_ outstrips the two of you together!"

"Who said it's just the two of them?" calls a voice to Turles' left.

Caught unawares, the Saiyan looks, and spots a long-haired human dropping down from the air.

"Yamcha?" Kakarot calls to the human. "What're you doing here?"

"I sensed a huge power, and I came to investigate." the human replies, walking closer. His eyes widen at the sight of Turles. "Hey, Goku, do you know these guys?"

"Long story." Kakarot responds, glaring back at his two brothers. "They have my son, and I want him back!"

The human named Yamcha looks surprised, but quickly shrugs the surprise off, and looks at the green man.

"Even Piccolo is here..." the human mutters. He falls into a fighting stance. "Guess these guys are pretty bad. I'll help you, Goku! We'll beat these punks, and save your kid!"

"Thanks Yamcha." Kakarot replies, looking slightly more confident.

"That new one..." Turles clicks his scouter. It beeps and begins displaying information across its tiny screen. "Power level... Feh! One hundred seventy-seven?"

The two Saiyan warriors begin laughing loudly.

"Even with the new insect's help, you're _still_ no match!" Raditz proclaims vainly.

The green man named Piccolo throws off his cape and turban, and Kakarot also sheds his undershirt and boots.

(_That green one's power just went up to four hundred eight.._) Turles thinks to himself. (_And Kakarot's power is up at four hundred sixteen now..._)

Turles sniffs another laugh. Raditz also laughs.

"Please! Add hundreds more degrees to your power, the _both_ of you! And you're still hopeless!" Raditz declares.

"Raditz can handle you three without much trouble. You should have joined us, Kakarot." Turles adds.

"If you guys think power is everything, then you aren't real fighters!" Kakarot retorts.

Raditz's smirk becomes a leer. "There's no place for fools among Saiyan Warriors; you are a shame to our race, Kakarot! Prepare to die!"

In that instant, Kakarot, Piccolo, and Yamcha charge forward. Raditz vanishes, and appears right behind Kakarot and Piccolo, smashing Kakarot in the jaw with his elbow, and landing a fast roundhouse kick to Piccolo's chest. The two are knocked away, and hit the ground hard. Yamcha appears over Raditz, and attempts to elbow the Saiyan in the back. But Raditz sidesteps his blow, and raises a leg, sinking his knee into the human's gut and launching him backwards.

Kakarot and Piccolo recover quickly, and stare at Raditz in disbelief.

"Well then, your defenses aren't too shabby..." Raditz comments. "That should keep you alive a bit longer, as I increase the power of my strikes..."

"Don't get carried away Raditz!" Turles chuckles. "You don't want to kill them _too_ quickly!"

Yamcha drops from above, and lands next to Kakarot, glaring at Raditz.

"I feel I should warn you... Should you somehow hope to _win_..." Raditz sneers, "That our brother there, is quite _superior_ to me in strength."

"W-what? No way...!" Yamcha shudders.

"So... even if we manage to bring this creature down..." Piccolo growls. He looks at Turles, who is smiling and enjoying the show. "We face _twice_ your power, and more..."

"I could've gone without you saying that..." Kakarot chuckles fearfully. Purpose and drive reappear on the young Earth raised Saiyan's face. "Even still, I'm gonna take back my son! Where did you monsters hide him?!"

"Hide indeed." Turles laughs. "The whelp was being annoying, so we shut him up in a pod. He's right over there, in that crater."

Immediately, Kakarot rises, checking on the Saiyan conqueror's claim.

"He's there! Don't worry Gohan! Daddy's here!" Kakarot yells. "Don't worry, daddy'll save you!"

"Don't get the poor lad's hopes up!" Raditz laughs. His scouter suddenly beeps in warning. "Turles, are you getting these readings?"

Turles watches Kakarot land, and smirks.

"Yes, I saw them." Turles acknowledges. "There's another large power level heading this way. Looks like... a two hundred fifty."

"More weaklings coming out of the woodworks." Raditz scoffs.

In their distraction, Kakarot and Yamcha charge in, while the green being called Piccolo remains behind. Turles watches as his younger brother and the human try, failingly, to strike a blow against Raditz. The two suddenly jump back and up into the air. Kakarot puts his hands together, and draws them back.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...!" Kakarot groans, his body tensing.

The human grasps his right wrist in his left hand, and also tenses.

"What's this?" Raditz watches the readings on his scouter go up. "Power level... up to nine hundred twenty-four!? And still rising?! And the other one... Up to five hundred sixteen?!"

His scouter beeps again; this time pointing to Piccolo.

"And that one... Up to one thousand thirty! And still going up?!" Raditz says, shocked.

Turles narrows his eyes and looks at Piccolo.

"One thousand one hundred... hundred sixty..." Turles mumbles. He sneers. "I see..."

"HAAAAAA!" Kakarot roars. A large, blue stream of energy erupts from his outstretched hands, straight down at Raditz, who dodges out of the way.

Kakarot yanks his hands to the side, and the blast follows Raditz.

"You DARE?!" Raditz bellows. He holds out a hand, and catches the blast in his palm. The attack erupts in a small explosion, but leaves Raditz with little more than a stinging hand.

"Let's see you catch this one!" the human yells. "Spirit Ball Attack!"

Yamcha hurls the small ball of yellow energy at Raditz. Raditz readies himself.

"Spare me such a pathetic attack!" Raditz laughs. Suddenly, the ball flies straight upwards, causing Raditz to look up in surprise. Much to the long-maned Saiyan's shock and dismay, his body is wracked by a sudden extreme pain. "W-what...?!"

Raditz looks back, and sees Kakarot holding his tail!

"Gotcha!" Kakarot says triumphantly.

Raditz falls to the ground in a heap; but Turles just laughs.

"What's the matter Raditz?" Turles taunts. "Is little Kakarot giving you trouble?"

Turles' scouter beeps again, and he looks at the green warrior.

"What?!" Turles exclaims. "Power level... _One thousand three hundred thirty_?!"

"Prepare yourselves... For the _Light of Death_!" Piccolo roars, a wicked grin appears on his face. He thrusts his hand forward, and a spiraling blast emits from his finger tips, heading straight for Kakarot and Raditz!

* * *

Hiya! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four! You might be wondering why Yamcha showed up; well, mostly because he's Yamcha. But there's someone else on their way as well! Who could this fourth warrior be? And what will happen to Raditz and Kakarot?! Next time - **Chapter Five: Turles Steps In!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Turles Steps In!

Hiya! I hope you enjoyed chapter four! As soon as I finished it, I immediately started on this chapter. Last time, Yamcha bought Goku an opportunity to grab Raditz's tail! And now, Piccolo prepares to fire the finishing blow! I'd like to thank all of my readers, and **NatNicole **and **SSJ2Ivan** for the review on Chapter Four! As for your question, I really doubt Turles could ever fall to Goku, Piccolo, and Yamcha at this point, since Turles is almost twice as strong as Vegeta during the Saiyan Saga! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - TURLES STEPS IN!**

"Piccolo, DO IT NOW!" Kakarot yells, crushing his elder brother's tail in his hands.

"Agh! K-Kakarot, pl-please, you wouldn't kill your own brother would you!?" Raditz pleads.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Piccolo grins maniacally. "Hold fast to that tail, Son Goku! Now, take this! The _Light of Death_!"

Piccolo thrusts his hand forward, and a spiraling stream of energy pours from his fingertips. The area explodes in a blinding flash, and a deafening boom. Kakarot had let go of Raditz's tail, and dodged at the last second, and Yamcha looks on at the scene below, stunned.

"Whoa... what power!" Yamcha mutters, amazed. "Piccolo must've really got that guy good!"

The dust and smoke blow away lazily, and the Z Fighters' eyes widen in horror. Standing, smoke coming off of his outstretched hand in front of Piccolo, is Turles!

"W... wha... It... It's not... possible...!" Piccolo stammers, terrified and bewildered.

"Nuh-no..." Yamcha stares, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"That was quite a blast..." Turles smiles wickedly at Piccolo. "You _certainly_ could have killed both of my brothers with that... too bad."

Turles' hand flashes, and Piccolo is enveloped in a powerful blast of purple energy. The Demon King is thrown back and crashes bodily against the ground, and doesn't move. Turles turns around and sneers at the horrified expressions of Kakarot and the human.

"I... can't believe it... did he just... kill Piccolo?" Yamcha mutters in terror.

"Piccolo..." Kakarot whispers, incredulous.

"You were warned, Kakarot. Now you pay the price of defying us." Turles says, walking towards his younger brother. Raditz stands in a furious huff.

"No! I'm the one to kill him!" Raditz growls, glaring hatefully at Kakarot. "How _DARE _do that to me?!"

"Raditz! Stand down!" Turles roars. "You've already brought shame on yourself!"

"Whu-?!" Raditz looks at Turles.

"Honestly; almost being killed by these weaklings..." Turles mutters audibly. "Just stand aside, and let me handle this."

Raditz makes as if to argue, but, begrudgingly, he lowers his fists. His body shakes in rage and embarrassment.

"Now, Kakarot; are you ready to face a _real_ Saiyan Elite?" Turles sneers. Too fast for Kakarot to see, Turles appears in front of the Earth raised Saiyan, and rams his knee into Kakarot's stomach.

Kakarot coughs up blood and spit, and launches backwards; but Turles again appears right there with him. The Saiyan Elite catches Kakarot under the chin with a fist, throwing him into the air. He jumps and rockets up past Kakarot, and clasps his hands together, raising them over his head, and brings them slamming down on Kakarot's back, thrusting the youngest brother groundwards. Kakarot crashes into the ground, creating a small, shallow crater.

"No! Goku!" Yamcha yells. He places his hands together at his side, much like Kakarot had. "You monster! You'll pay for that! KAMEHAMEHAAA!"

A stream of energy erupts from the human's hands, and heads straight for Turles. Paying the blast little heed, Turles merely swats it as it reached him, causing the blast to veer away and detonate against the ground.

"Wh-what?!" Yamcha stammers. He notices Turles had also vanished! He looks around, left to right. "Where... did he go?!"

"Right here." came a cold voice from behind Yamcha. The human only has time to turn to look before a blast of energy sears across his back. The hapless human falls to the ground with an audible _thud_. Turles smirks, and returns his attention to Kakarot, who was struggling to get back up. "Still got some fight in you, eh?"

Raditz looks on, angry and envious of Turles' prowess and sheer power.

"Feh... he's only toying with them..." Raditz mutters. He starts towards Kakarot. "You should have joined us when you had the chance, little brother."

Turles descends from the air and lands on the grassy plain.

"You could have been something, Kakarot... But now you die!" Raditz yells. He raises a hand, and begins gathering energy to destroy his weakened brother. From behind him, Raditz's space pod explodes, and Kakarot's child flies up and lands on the ground, glaring and crying.

"What the...?!" Raditz mutters, staring.

Turles' scouter goes off, making his eyes widen. "What?! Power level; _one thousand three hundred seventy_?!"

"Stop... STOP HURTING MY DADDYYYYY!" the child bellows. He launches off the ground, flying straight at Raditz. But Turles appears and drives and elbow down on the child's head, making him hit the ground, unconscious.

"Phew... That was different." Turles chortles.

"N-no... Gohaaan... L-leave... him alone...!" Kakarot pleads in agony from his wounds.

Turles bends down and checks his nephew.

((_That kind of power... impossibly high, even for a Saiyan child..._)) Turles' eyes widen. ((_Could... could this child be...?_))

Raditz turns back to Kakarot, a triumphant sneer on his face.

"That child has even more power than _you_ do." Raditz says. "He'll be much better off with _us_. And he'll become a _true_ Saiyan Warrior! Unlike his father!"

"Nuh...noooo!" Kakarot groans.

"GOODBYE, KAKAROT!" Raditz exclaims, thrusting his hand forward, charged with a powerful energy.

"NOT SO FAST!" hollers a new voice. Raditz looks back in surprise, then leaps up into the air as a solid, steady blast passes by the spot he had been standing just seconds before.

The two Saiyan invaders stare towards the source of the blast; a tall, bald human with a third eye smack in the middle of his forehead, stands with his hands together to form a triangle.

"They just keep coming." Turles grunts. He crosses his arms over his chest, and another reading comes over his scouter. "What's this? ...Power rating, two hundred six?"

As if to answer his wonder, the short bald one from before arrives, carrying what looked like a small pouch.

"Goku!" the bald one yells. He lands near Kakarot, and seems to feed him something.

Instantly, Kakarot gets back up, as if he'd never been hurt to begin with!

"Thanks Krillin; and you too Tien, I owe you." Kakarot says. He turns to face his two mighty brothers. "Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo are still alive; go give them a senzu bean too, before it's too late!"

"Piccolo too...?" Krillin inquires. At a nod from Kakarot, the bald one goes first to the green warrior, and then to the fallen human. Just as with Kakarot, the other two fighters appeared to be completely healed!

"What's going on?" Raditz wonders. "They were all on the brink of death a moment ago...!"

Turles' brow furrows as his scouter reads Kakarot's power rating. "Raditz, watch yourself. I don't know what they did, but Kakarot's power level has increased to _one thousand_."

"What?!" Raditz exclaims. "Then, he's nearly as strong as I am!"

Turles scowls at the group of warriors now facing them. All of them together still stood no chance of winning. They could, perhaps, defeat Raditz, but never him. The _only _reason any of them still lived was because he was holding back. _A lot_. Raditz lands near Turles, and the two Saiyan brothers face Kakarot and his band of Earth warriors.

"I think it's time we wrapped this up." Raditz proclaims.

"Hang on." Turles interjects. "I'm curious about something..."

He eyes the pouch held in the hand of the small bald human. He gave something to them... and they had recovered; _instantly_. He needed to know how that was possible... Turles smirks again.

"Raditz, I'll handle Kakarot and the green man. The rest of the scum are yours." Turles uncrosses his arms and readies himself. "Try not to get your tail caught again."

"Like you need to say that." Raditz replies gruffly.

The Z Fighters all prepare for the coming onslaught. "Here they come!" Kakarot warns his allies.

Turles and Raditz burst from their positions, and engage the Z Fighters all at once. Turles, Kakarot, and Piccolo take their fight skywards, while Raditz engages the rest on the ground. Yamcha attempts his Wolf Fang Fist technique, only to be blocked and receives a merciless kick to the side of the head. Tien and Krillin flank Raditz, but the eldest Saiyan brother eludes their strikes; kneeing the short bald one in the ribs, and slamming his elbow into the jaw of the three-eyed human.

Above, Kakarot fires yet another Kamahameha Wave, only for it to be kicked upwards and into the sky by the powerful Turles. Piccolo attempts to capitalize on the distraction, and aims a punch at the back of the Saiyan conqueror's head. But Turles simply moves his head aside, and whirls around to slam the back of his fist into the Demon King's jaw. Just as Kakarot closes in to attack Turles, the evil Saiyan hurtles towards the area where Raditz and the other Z Warriors are fighting. He appears behind Krillin, and swings an open hand at him; but he does not strike the small human. Instead, he holds up the pouch and sneers.

"I'll be _borrowing_ this." Turles says before kicking the hapless human to the ground.

"Oh no! He's got the Senzu Beans!" Kakarot exclaims.

Turles holds up the pouch, and takes out one of the tiny green beans. "So... these little beans can instantly heal the ones who eat them, eh?" Turles says, closely inspecting the bean. There was utterly nothing special about it in appearance; it just looks like any ordinary bean. Curious, Turles pops one in his mouth, chews, and swallows the bean. Immediately, whatever fatigue he had completely vanishes. Turles' eyes widen from surprise, and then a wicked smile appears on his face. He checks the contents, and sees that the pouch is nearly full; so he grabs another and flicks it to Raditz, who catches it effortlessly. "Check that out, Raditz. We seem to have made a discovery."

Curious, Raditz eats the bean, and is shocked as all his exhaustion disappears instantly. "Incredible... these _are_ good!"

Turles looks back up at Kakarot.

"I agree with what Raditz said earlier; it's about time we wrapped this little farce up." Turles says icily.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As you just read, things have gotten really out of hand for Earth's mightiest warriors. Even all together, they can't seem to defeat the powerful invaders! And now, Turles has taken the Senzu Beans! What does this mean for the Earth?! Find out soon, in **Chapter Six - A Fateful Choice!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Fateful Decision

As always, I'd like to thank all my readers! We hit over 700 views! I'm really happy to have so many different people interested in this story, and I'm really happy to see repeat visitors! I'd like to thank **NatNicole **for your review on Chapter Five! It looks like you're an avid reader, so I hope I am able to continue delivering engaging chapters for you, and everyone, to enjoy! Here's Chapter Six!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - A FATEFUL DECISION!**

Krillin lifts himself, painfully, from the ground and holds his left arm gingerly.

"No... How could I let those monsters get the Senzu Beans...!" Krillin laments.

"Well, this just got a lot harder..." Yamcha shudders.

"As if it wasn't already." Tien agrees.

"It looks like you've no more tricks up your sleeve," Turles taunts, looking up at Kakarot smugly. "After we've dealt with you, we'll just go right ahead and purge this little planet. Should only take about a month once we've started."

"No...! I won't let you!" Kakarot bellows.

"Like you have a choice!" Turles laughs. "You're _far_ too weak to stop us!"

Turles' expression suddenly hardens.

"It's time we ended this little game." Turles growls. Turles looks away from Kakarot, and towards the humans. "We'll start with your _FRIENDS!_"

Turles erupts from the ground, flying high into the air, and comes to a sudden stop a few hundred feet up. He raises his right hand and spreads his fingers wide.

"Let me show you... the TRUE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!" Turles roars. A ball of purple energy, crackling with black electricity, forms in his palm, in an instant, thousands of small energy waves meteor down towards everyone below. Raditz flies hard and fast to avoid getting struck himself; he'd seen this technique in action once before... When Turles wiped out an entire city of beings in moments.

"EVERYONE! LOOK OUT!" Kakarot yells in panic at his human allies. But the area is wide and empty, with little to nothing to use as cover; but even then, it would not help.

A downpour of energy blasts crash into the Earth, leaving no room to run or hide. In seconds, the once grassy terrain is transformed into a horrid scar of a wasteland. Snickering, Turles descends to survey they damage. Looking around, Turles sees the battered, bloody bodies of the humans laying face down in the dirt and debris.

"Oops, maybe I over did it a little," Turles chuckles. From a distance, Raditz flies over to his brother. Tucked safely under his right arm is Kakarot's whelp, Gohan.

"A little _warning_ would have been appreciated before you just go and decide to destroy everything." Raditz complains.

"You're fine." Turles dismisses. The Saiyans fly over to their rocket pods.

"Just great." Raditz says, looking down at his destroyed pod. "If I'd known this child would destroy my ship, I'd have never put him in there."

"Then I suppose we'll have to get you a new one." Turles half laughs. "Besides, we were going to request one for Kakarot anyway; so it works out either way."

Raditz and Turles' scouters both beep. The brothers look in the direction of the sudden disturbance.

"There's someone still _alive_?" Raditz inquires. "How, after all that?"

"Dumb luck." Turles says, rising a bit higher in the air. "Or really _bad_ luck... for them."

In the distance, a large, flat rock lifts up and falls to the side. Kakarot, bleeding badly, steps out of the rubble. His clothes are all but shreds, and it seems as if his left arm is limp.

"Still alive, eh, little brother?" Turles says smugly. He starts flying towards Kakarot, when his scouter goes off again. "What?!"

All around him, the other Z Fighters also begin, agonizingly, to stand back up.

"What in the...?" Raditz whispers. "How... could they have _survived_ that...?"

"You scum... You just don't know when to _die_, do you?" Turles huffs angrily. He turns back to Kakarot, looking furious. "That does it; I'll finish you all off, one by one! Starting with _you_, Kakarot!"

Turles rockets through the air towards his half-cocked little brother. Defiantly, Kakarot raises his hands to either side of his face.

"It's useless!" Turles roars triumphantly.

Wheezing, Kakarot opens one eye, blinking away the blood, and grits his teeth as the powerful Saiyan reaches him.

"T-TAIYOKEN!" Kakarot hollers.

A great, blinding flash of light erupts from Kakarot, catching Turles completely off guard.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Turles cries out in pain. "MY EYES! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES!?"

"N-NOW PICCOLO!" Kakarot yells urgently.

Rising from the rubble, the green warrior stands with his fingers crackling with energy, a pained smirk on his face.

"Here... Try and stop... THIS ONE!" Piccolo shouts. "LIGHT OF DEATH!"

Once again, a stream of spiraling energy fires from Piccolo's fingertips. The shot whizzes past Raditz, who stands in shock, and the blast slams straight into the small of Turles' back! With a short outcry of surprised pain, the mighty Saiyan falls to the ground. Kakarot, despite his terrible injuries, stands over Turles with a pained smile.

"T-take... that...!" Piccolo says triumphantly.

"That... That's not _possible_...!" Raditz stares at his fallen brother, and then at the beaten Z Fighters as they turn their attention to him.

"I'll... take these... back..." Kakarot huffs between ragged breaths. He retrieves the bag of Senzu Beans, and quickly eats one. Restored, Kakarot turns to Raditz. "Give my son _back_! This is your last warning!"

"You... You may have beaten Turles, but you wont be able to defeat me!" Raditz claims, regaining his posture. It was inconceivable... how could Turles, of all people, have been killed?! And by _Kakarot_ and his weakling friends?!

"I said... give him back!" Kakarot demands angrily. His human allies all ready themselves, and Kakarot starts towards Raditz, who also readies himself.

"Yeah... we just might... get outta this one alive!" Krillin wheezes. Something catches his attention, and his eyes widen. "G-GOKU! BEHIND YOU!"

Kakarot, feafully, turns on the spot; just in time to see a large, crackling ball of energy flying towards him at an incredible speed. There is a flash, and a great tremor as the blast detonates. Kakarot pushes himself up after having been knocked down by the shockwave.

"Agh... Is everyone alright?!" Kakarot yells out, looking around. His eyes grow wide with horror. A short ways away, where Piccolo was standing is now an empty crater. Just outside of it, Yamcha lies on a rock, his body looking broken, and his eyes rolled up. Tien is unconscious, and Krillin is barely awake. "N-No! Yamcha! Piccolo! Tien!"

Seeing Krillin still alive, Kakarot rushes over to his friend.

"Krillin, just hang on!" Kakarot pleads. He had managed to save the senzu beans, and reaches into the pouch.

"I don't THINK so!" came a voice behind Kakarot. A boot catches him in the right temple on his head, and throws him skidding across the ground. Turles lowers his leg, glaring at his youngest brother. "I have to hand it to you; you're the first ones to _ever_ catch me off guard like that... But, in the end, you still _failed_."

Turles reaches behind his back, and feels the gaping hole in his armor, and the scorching burn the blast left on his skin.

"You should be proud, Kakarot. You did well, even for a bunch of weaklings." Turles sneers. He opens his hand and a ball of purple energy grows over his palm, and he points the ball at Krillin.

"N-No! Don't!" Kakarot pleads.

"Heheheh, if you didn't want your friends to _die_, then you should never have defied us!" Raditz laughs.

For a long moment, Turles stares at the small, bald human. His eyes narrow, and he still has yet to eradicate the human.

"Turles? What are you waiting for?" Raditz inquires.

A sneer slowly stretches across Turles' face. He turns his gaze on Kakarot.

"I'll give you _one_ last chance, Kakarot." Turles says suddenly.

Raditz blinks in confusion, and Kakarot glares at Turles.

"I will kill each and every one of your friends, and then I'll kill your son, and finally, I'll kill you." Turles says, licking his lips. "That is, _unless_ you make the right choice! If you refuse, you all die, along with every human being on the Earth! But if you _join_ us, you can have your brat back, and we _wont_ purge the Earth!"

"W-what?!" Raditz says, incredulous. "What are you talking about?!"

"_Hush_, Raditz. I have something in mind." Turles warns.

"I... I wont help you kill innocent people!" Kakarot replies with difficulty. "But I wont just let you have your way here either!"

"Oh, you wont have to help us with purging planets. But you _can_ help us get _revenge_." Turles says. His sneer grows wider. "You can help me avenge the _Saiyan race_, by helping me defeat... _him_."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Six! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always, I love feedback, so don't be afraid to leave a comment, or to review the chapter! Thank you for reading! Next time - **CHAPTER SEVEN - THE CAUSE**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Cause

I want to apologize for the really long wait; my work had me pulling _**double overtime**_ shifts! *_dies_* As always, thank you for your time, and for reading my story. In the last chapter of Brothers in Blood, the Z Fighters were brought to the brink death by the mighty Saiyan Turles after a single, devastating attack! Even Piccolo's new technique was powerless to stop him. Now, Piccolo appears to have been obliterated, and Yamcha is left on the battlefield, broken. Just as it seemed that the Earth's heroes were going to be destroyed, Turles offers Goku a reprieve! What does the sinister Turles have planned?!

I'd like to thank all my readers; **Brothers In Blood** just hit over a thousand views! *sniffles* Anyway, additional thanks go to **Chi-Chi's FAN**, **NatNicole**, and **SSJ2Ivan**! Thank you for your kind comments and reviews on Chapter Six! Enjoy Chapter Seven!

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - THE CAUSE**

Kakarot stares at Turles in disbelief.

"How about it, little brother?" Turles presses. "You get your whelp back, _your_ planet lives, and you rejoin your people! Not a bad offer, if I do say so myself."

(_Turles... what are you up to?_) Raditz wonders silently, glancing at Turles, but keeping his expression blank.

"Think about it, Kakarot." Turles urges. "You've lost; two of your allies are dead, and there's nothing that can stop us from wiping out every miserable being on this planet. Except _your _choice."

Kakarot grinds his teeth, and looks around. The landscape had become a baren scar, Yamcha lay dead from afar; Tien, he could sense, is still alive, but fading. His best friend Krillin lay prostrate before Turles, awake, but unable to move. Piccolo... there was nothing left of his arch rival. And with his death, came Kami's as well. A realization hits Kakarot; without Kami, the Dragon Balls had become inert, useless. Now there was no way to wish back Yamcha; or any other innocent these invaders have or could kill.

"Why would I help you?!" Kakarot barks back angrily. "You killed my friends! And you kidnapped Gohan!"

Turles smirks. The ball of crackling energy in his palm dissipates, and he nods at Raditz.

"Hand the brat over." Turles orders Raditz.

"What are you saying?!" Raditz argues. "Kakarot is _weak_! He's a shame to our family _and_ to our race!"

"That _weakling_ isn't much weaker than _you_ now." Turles chuckles. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks back at the youngest brother. "Now then..."

Turles walks over to Raditz and takes Gohan by the scruff of his coat, holding the boy up for Kakarot to see.

"Last chance; what'll it be?" Turles says with finality in his tone. "Will you choose to defy us, and lose _everything_? Or will you do as your big brothers tell you?"

Kakarot shuts his eyes hard, gritting his teeth. His fists shake with anger, and he comes to his decision.

"...How... do I know you're telling the truth?" Kakarot asks.

"I'm a man of my word." Turles replies simply, smiling at his most distressed youngest brother. He tosses his unconscious nephew to Kakarot, who dives forward and catches his son. Kakarot glares at Turles.

"...Fine... I'll play along for now." Kakarot says finally. "But I swear; if you hurt anyone else on this planet, I will make you pay!"

"Whatever you say, Kakarot." Turles laughs. He looks back at Raditz. "Call for a pod; we'll leave as soon as it arrives."

"Fine." Raditz huffs. "But the closest outpost is on Planet Spyc. It'll be a few weeks before it arrives."

"That's fine." Turles concedes. He looks back at Raditz. "You go ahead and take my pod; I'll wait here, and give our little brother some proper Saiyan training while I wait."  
"And what about what you said earlier; what's this about revenge?" Raditz insists.

Turles' smile vanishes.

"That's something we'll discuss another time..." Turles responds, sounding somewhat angered. "You go back to the Prince, and tell him that I'll be coming to chat."  
Raditz looks confused for a moment, but sighs. He starts towards the undamaged spacepod.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Raditz mutters.

Raditz settles in the pod, and rockets skywards after a moment of powering up the ship. Turles watches as the pod quickly vanishes. Kakarot, Gohan still in his arms, approaches the Saiyan warrior.

"I hope you leave as soon as that ship gets here." Kakarot says angrily. "I will never forgive you for what you've done here!"

"What, never lost a comrade in battle before?" Turles smirks.

Turles appears to be distracted suddenly; and then a wily smile appears on his face. He presses a button on his scouter, and seems to be listening closely to something; but Kakarot could not hear.

"I'll be damned." Turles mutters. His sneer disappears when his scouter beeps an alarm.

Kakarot gives a confused expression, but Turles offers no explanation. Instead, the two turned their attention to the incoming vehicle bearing down on them from the sky...

* * *

"Noooo! Yamcha!" cries the young, blue-haired girl.

"Bulma...I'm sorry..." Kakarot attempts to console his oldest friend.

"Tch! Quit your bawling, woman." Turles says a few yards away. "Your man fought like a warrior; you should be proud that he died as such!"

"You...!" tears streaming down her face, Bulma glares at Turles, still holding Yamcha's head in her arms. "How dare you! How could you be so callous!? We did nothing to you! Why did you have to come here and start... and start hurting people!?"

From nearby, Tien was seeing to his own injuries beside Krillin and Master Roshi.

"What a tragedy, but today could have been far worse, if this scenery is any indication..." Roshi says, surveying the area, and settling his view on Turles, who stands some ways away, looking less than interested in Bulma's wails.

"You don't know the half of it." Tien says, sounding somber. "Who are those guys, anyway?"

"Long story short, they're aliens called Saiyans." Krillin explains. "They go around conquering planets, and sell them. Apparently, those two are Goku's brothers."

"What? Goku's brothers?" Tien repeats, sounding incredulous. He looks at Turles, and nods grimly. "Yeah, I can see that being true enough... But... they're so powerful. And here I thought Piccolo and Goku were strong; but those two were ridiculously strong..."

"You said something about them making a deal with Goku?" Master Roshi inquires, looking back at Krillin.

"Yeah... they said if Goku helps them get revenge, then they'd spare the Earth." Krillin nods. He furrows his brow, looking deeply concerned. "But... I dunno if they intend to keep their promise..."

"Where did the other one go?" Roshi asks.

"The big guy with the long hair got in his spaceship and took off. But he'll probably be back..." Krillin says fearfully.

"Well, if'n that Turles fellow intended to do us more harm, he'd've done it by now." Master Roshi ponders out loud. He continues to survey the surroundings.

Krillin suddenly looks hopeful. "H-Hey! Maybe we can use the _Dragon Balls_ to defeat the Saiyans!" he says excitedly. "And then we can wish Yamcha back!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Master Roshi asks, looking at him. Kakarot had also made his way over to them, and was listening. "If Piccolo died, then so did the Guardian of the Earth, Kami."

"And without Kami, the Dragon Balls don't work..." Kakarot adds, furrowing his brow. He glares back at Turles, who was blankly watching Bulma cry over Yamcha.

"What'll we do, Goku?" Krillin asks, hope slipping in his tone.

* * *

**-Planet Frieza 339-**

"You-you _what?!_" exclaims a teal-skinned, fish-like being, shaking in its grey and brown armor.

Raditz folds his arms and glares down at the alien.

"You heard me." Raditz barks. "I need two new spacepods; now!"

"But, why two?" the soldier inquires.

Raditz quickly reaches out and grabs the alien by the throat, lifting it to his eye level.

"I don't have time for your games!" Raditz growls, fuming and about ready to snap the hapless Tegrian's neck.

"Now, now, Saiyan... Behave yourself, or Lord Frieza will be angry." came a sneering, smug voice behind Raditz. The long maned Saiyan looks back, and sees a purple alien in black and yellow armor, smirking at him.

"Cui..." Raditz glowers. He releases the soldier, allowing it to drop to the ground, gasping for breath.

"That's it, there's a good monkey!" laughs Cui. Raditz glares at the alien, but says nothing to retort. "I'm a little surprised to see you away from the _Prince_. What, you get your tail fuzzed?"

"If you must know, I'm here in behest of my brother, Turles." Raditz replies flatly.

Cui's eyes widen, and then narrow suspiciously.

"You mean that lap-monkey Frieza keeps around?" Cui inquires, not caring in the least whether Raditz would be insulted. "Must be big then. Why don't you fill me in?"

"It's none of your concern, Cui." Raditz grunts. He turns to walk away; only to hear the alien laughing again.

"Whatever you say, monkey!" Cui chortles.

Raditz balls his fists tightly, resisting the urge to assault the being... But he knew he couldn't; Cui was rumored to be nearly on par in combat with Prince Vegeta; he'd stand no chance.

The eldest brother returns to the pod landing zone, and programs Turles' pod to return to the Earth. In the meantime, the brash warrior ponders the unknown plot that his younger brother had in mind... Just what was he up to? Raditz shakes his head, as if to chase away the thought; he had other things to do...

* * *

The blue haired genius sits, fuming, as she glances at the monster who killed Yamcha. Turles had demanded a place to stay while he waited for a spacepod to arrive; but his stubborn attitude only clashed with her own.

"Just _WHAT_ is this nonsense?!" came Turles' angry voice for the third time this day. He rounds the corner; Bulma laughs spitefully. The moment he'd learned of her scientific skill, he had, again, demanded that she repair his armor, or make him a new set altogether. For now, he'd had to wear clothes supplied by her; today, the outfit consisted of bright lime-green pants, red shoes, and a light blue button-up t-shirt. "I am a Saiyan Warrior! An elite! Not a _painting_!"_  
_

"Yeah?" Bulma retorts, equally as pushy. "Well maybe you should've thought about _that_ before you came and attacked the Earth!"

"Woman, I tolerate your attitude because you may be of use to me, but do not make the mista-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kill us all, and blow up the planet. Heard it a hundred times already!" Bulma quips, returning to her work.

Turles growls, and crosses his arms over his chest. Brain damage or no, he was baffled why Kakarot had not killed these creatures, if not in the least out of pure aggravation! Turles grunts and looks out a window.

((_Just you wait..._)) Bulma thinks to herself, a small smile appearing on her face. ((_Goku will figure out a way to beat you down a peg or two!_))

* * *

Kakarot stands, staring down at the Earth from the drop-off of Kami's Lookout. Behind him, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, and a very sad Mr. Popo watch their friend, all of them nervous. Kakarot's expression is mired with concern and anger, and a hint of wonder.

"Goku..." Krillin starts, but he seems to lose the will to finish his sentence.

"How can you be sure, Goku?" Tien asks for him. He walks up beside Kakarot and looks down as well, sensing the Saiyan's presence, even from there. "He killed Yamcha, Piccolo, and Kami... And he almost killed us too... So, how do you know?"

"It's hard to say, exactly..." Kakarot replies. "He had every opportunity to finish us off; but he let us live, and he even gave Gohan back..." Kakarot turns around and looks at his friends. "I really do think that there's good in him..."

"Even if that were true," Tien insists. "He's a murderer, Goku... He's nothing like you!"

"Yeah, I know..." Kakarot smiles. "So we'll just have to get stronger than he is!"

* * *

Turles wears an evil grin on his face as he stares up at the sky... soon, his ambition would be fulfilled... It was his family's destiny... he knew it to be true... they would succeed where their father failed... _They had to_...

* * *

So I really have to apologize again for the REALLY late update. Work has been killer all month; but now I finally have time to get back to work on **Brothers in Blood**! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Seven! **Chapter Eight - Death Dance** is coming very soon!


	8. Chapter 8 - Death Dance

Whoa! **Brothers in** **Blood **is running to nearly 2,000 views! :D I'm really happy to have return readers, and new readers coming back to see what's new! I intended to post this chapter early yesterday morning, but I got sick and had a pretty severe headache... BUT! I'm all good now! I'd like to thank **Guest**, **NatNicole**, **Chi-Chi's FAN**, and **Kakarot the Fairy King** for their reviews and comments on **Chapter Seven**, and I'd like to thank **daughterofrisingsun** for the reviews on **Chapter Three** through **Chapter Seven**! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

In the last chapter of **Brothers in Blood**, Turles had the Z Fighters under his heel; but just as it seemed they were doomed, the mighty Saiyan warrior once again gives Goku the offer to help him in his mysterious plot. As a show of good faith, Turles returns Gohan, and spares the lives of the remaining Earth fighters! But just what does Turles have in mind; and who is his claim for revenge aimed at? And is vengeance really the only thing he wants?

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - DEATH DANCE**

"Sloppy!" Turles hollers. Kakarot phases behind him, but the older brother merely turns and blocks the former's punch with his forearm. Turles grabs Kakarot's shirt, and pulls him into a hard elbow to the jaw. Kakarot falls to the ground, but to his credit, immediately rises back to his feet.

"Daddy!" comes a voice to his right.

Turles turns just in time to see Gohan charging at him! The little halfling leaps up and at Turles' head, and whirls around with a kick from his left leg. Turles stops it in his palm, but Gohan remains on the offensive. The pint-sized boy rains down a flurry of punches and kicks. Kakarot quickly joins in, and the father-son duo seemingly tirelessly throw barrage after barrage of attacks; none of which get through Turles' defenses.

"You'll have to try harder than _that_!" Turles announces cockily. He raises his leg and slams his knee into Gohan's stomach, and flips over Kakarot to deliver a hard kick to his youngest brother's back. Kakarot lurches forward, but catches himself mid-fall with his hands slamming on the ground. Turles moves to strike again, only to feel a small foot crash into the right side of his face. Turles stumbles to the side, and turns his eyes to see Gohan! "_THAT'S_ more like it!"

Turles phases above Gohan, and delivers a kick to the boy's back, slamming him down into the ground. He straightens and smirks; raising his hand to form a small ball of purple ki, aiming at the stunned demi-saiyan. Kakarot suddenly appears between them.

"That's enough! He's had it, Turles!" Kakarot barks.

Turles' smirk disappears. "You imbecile; how will the whelp ever become a real warrior if you keep _babying_ him?"

"A real warrior doesn't have to be cold-hearted!" Kakarot challenges. "And a real warrior knows the difference between good and bad!"

"Feh! I know the difference, I just don't care!" Turles chortles. "Your boy may be a child, but he's got real potential. And I intend to see that potential surface itself!"

Kakarot glares at Turles, who sighs and shrugs after a moment.

"Fine then. The boy can rest; but don't think that you'll be getting out of this." Turles folds his arms over his chest. "I'll make a Saiyan out of you yet, Kakarot."

"We'll see." Kakarot mutters. He looks back at his son, and his expression softens. "Alright, squirt! Why don't you head home? It's starting to get dark; I bet your mom's going nuts!"

Gohan pushes himself up and smiles back; his right eye looks a bit swollen, and his face is littered with dirt and scrapes.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Gohan says. "He could'a hit me a lot harder than he did."

Kakarot smiles back, and pats the boy on the head.

* * *

"GOKU! DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA _WHAT TIME IT IS?!" the wife of Kakarot yells loudly. She pushes Kakarot out of her way and looks little Gohan over worriedly. "Oh, my little boy! What did that monster do to you this time?!"

Chi-Chi pushes Gohan into the house gingerly, but hurriedly.

"Oh c'mon, Chi-Chi!" Kakarot says, placing his hands on the back of his head. Kakarot is easily just as beat up as his boy, but Chi-Chi seems to ignore this. "He did really good today! You should've seen 'im!"

"Goku! How could you let our four-year old son fight with that beast!" Chi-Chi exclaims, placing her hands on her hips and leering at him. "I thought I told you Gohan is going to be a great scholar! I will not have our only son become some knuckle-brained thug like you and your friends! And I _especially _wont tolerate him becoming like those brutes you have for brothers!"

"Oh, stop it, you're flattering me." came a smug voice from the doorway. Turles takes a step into the house. As soon as he does so, Chi-Chi's face goes red with fury.

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN OUR HOUSE!?_" Chi-Chi all but screams furiously.

Turles blinks, his expression drops as the daring woman marches right up to him and jabs a finger on his armored chest.

"Don't you _dare_ think you can go around doing whatever you want here, mister!" Chi-Chi roars. "You think you're _soooo_ tough don't you!? Beating up on a defenseless little boy!"

"But... Your boy-" Turles starts, unsure of how to handle the situation. No one had ever, _ever_, dare speak to him in such a way before!

"That's right! My little Gohan!" Chi-Chi continues loudly. "I _swear_, if you ever try to take my little boy away, I'll knock you to next Tuesday!"

At that point, Kakarot, chuckling, pulls the still yelling Chi-Chi away from the very much bewildered Turles. He blinks, confused, and then notices he's being stared at by his nephew.

"What are you _staring _at, boy?" Turles demands.

Gohan merely puts on a strained smile.

"Thank you for not being too hard on my daddy." Gohan says politely. "You're not really as bad as you say you are!"

"Kid, you have no idea." Turles smirks. "Just wait until tomorrow!"

Turles ends up staying the night, but by edict of Chi-Chi, he had to sleep on the couch; but not before she demanded he took a shower, saying she couldn't stand the sweaty smell. Turles lays on the couch, wearing a baffled expression. Were all Earth women this demanding?

* * *

The next morning came quickly. The sky is dotted by small clouds, but it was otherwise a vast, empty sky. Turles stands, gazing out over the vast plains, when his scouter beeps. Turles turns to look, and sees Kakarot jump off that strange little yellow cloud. Kakarot lands not far from Turles, looking serious.

"Where is the boy?" Turles demands.

"He's home." Kakarot replies simply.

"I thought I said that I'd be training you _both_?" Turles growls.

"Chi-Chi wants him to study." Kakarot argues calmly. "Besides, he's still a little worn out from yesterday."

Turles' lip curls, but he shrugs it off. He pulls his chestplate out a bit, and retrieves a small vial. Inside is a liquid on one end, and what look like tiny seeds on the other.

"We're going to give you a little test." Turles says. "Instead of me, you'll be fighting one of my Cultivars."

"A what now?" Kakarot asks, looking blank.

Turles rolls his eyes.

"A Cultivar. I wont waste time explaining; you'll see soon enough." Turles replies. He kneels down and pokes a hole in the ground. Then he drops a seed into the hole, and covers it before pouring a couple drops of the liquid onto it. "The soil on this planet is pretty good; so it should grow a fine Cultivar."

Sure enough, only moments later a small area around where he planted the seed began to warp, and push upwards. Soon, a little green thing rose up from the dirt and grass, shrieking and grunting. Kakarot stares at it, perplexed.

"W-what is that thing?" Kakarot asks, looking confused.

Turles' eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"That, you _moron_, is a Cultivar." Turles grunts irritably. "And I wouldn't underestimate it, if I were you." Turles looks at the little green being. "Show this chump what you can do!"

The Cultivar grunts in reply and eagerly looks at Kakarot. It suddenly phases, and reappears to Kakarot's left. Surprised, Kakarot is barely able to block the little creature's punch. Immediately, the Cultivar swings in a hard kick that connects with the side of Kakarot's head. The Earth-raised Saiyan reels back, but quickly recovers and jumps away. But the Cultivar sticks with him, and the two trade a flurry of blows. Their battle brings them skywards, and finally, in a sonic burst, the two separate.

"Wow... he wasn't kidding!" Kakarot laughs. "This little guy really is tough!"

(_Of course it is..._) Turles thinks privately. He watches the two clash in the sky, sending ripple sonic bursts through the air. (_Cultivars aren't much on brains, but if I'm right, this one should be about as strong as Raditz._)

"HAAA!" Kakarot appears suddenly, and thrusts his hands forward; a bright blue blast of ki streams from his hands, and catches the unwary Cultivar in the chest, pushing it down to the ground. The blast detonates, creating a large explosion that rocks the ground. Turles raises a brow and smirks.

"Well well, not too shabby." Turles comments, striding towards Kakarot as the youngest brother descends. Turles' scouter beeps when he looks at the Cultivar. "But you left it alive."

"I already told you, I'm not like you!" Kakarot retorts, sounding more annoyed than angry.

"So I noticed-" Turles says. A sudden movement catches his eye; the Cultivar phases from the crater and appears to clamp onto Kakarot! "What the-?!"

The little creature looks up at Kakarot with a sly, yet grim, sneer, and it begins to glow. Kakarot, unable to break from its grasp, can only stare down at it in horror. A bright flash envelopes Kakarot... but when the young Saiyan opens his eyes, he sees that the creature is gone, and Turles is pointing at him; or rather at where the little creature had been holding onto him. Turles lets his hand fall to his side, and then sighs.

"That was close..." Turles mutters. He glares at Kakarot. "You idiot! I told you not to underestimate it! You were that close to being turning into mulch for this grass!"

"S-Sorry...!" Kakarot says, still a bit stunned. "I had no idea..."

"Feh! Forget it." Turles grunts. "You pass, I guess. As you are, you'd be able to take on Raditz, at least. But you're still a long, long way from reaching my league."

"Well, thanks, I guess." Kakarot replies. He smiles. Maybe, just maybe, he could change his brother...

* * *

Hiya! I hope you enjoyed **Chapter Eight - Death Dance**! So far, it seems as though Turles has taken an interest in training his brother and his nephew. But to what end? What is Turles' plot? And what of Raditz? Find out in **Chapter Nine - Remembrance **!


	9. Chapter 9 - Remembrance

Hello! Thank you for your time, and for reading my story. I'd like to thank **pokemonwhite2**, **NatNicole** (You're too kind NatNicole! :D), **daughterofrisingsun** (None can stand against the fury of Chi-Chi! lol), and **Kakarot The Fairy King** for your awesome comments and reviews on **Chapter Eight - Death Dance**! The story so far has been pretty tense, so I figured I'd wind it down with some humor in that chapter! And for anyone wondering, Cultivar is the secondary name for Saibamen; and they are only called as such in the manga. I chose to use it because it's shorter, and I think more aesthetic in a literary sense.

I'd also like to thank those who favorite/follow my story as well! I really do appreciate the support you all show for the story! So without further adue, here is **Chapter Nine - Remembrance**!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE - REMEMBRANCE**

Raditz sits on a fallen tree not too far from Prince Vegeta and Nappa. He hadn't heard anything from Turles in over a month now; surely he should have retrieved his spacepod? But then, what was his objective? When he had approached his younger brother about Kakarot, he showed little to no interest, but as soon as they met their baby brother, Turles' attitude changed. And what was that he meant about revenge for their race? Revenge against _who_? Planet Vegeta had been destroyed in a collision with a large meteor, killing everyone on the planet, including their parents.

Raditz's eyes narrow as the thought eats away at him. The Saiyan Prince notices this, and scoffs.

"You've been distracted, Raditz." Prince Vegeta says idly, offering only a disinterested glance. "Whatever it is, get your mind back to what you're doing, or you'll get killed."

"My apologies, Prince." Raditz replies. Nappa laughs, and tears a chunk of meat off the cooked leg of one of the alien beings they had just finished killing.

"You've been out of it ever since you got back!" Nappa says, almost sounding indignant.

"It's nothing really... Just something Turles said." Raditz says, slightly defensive.

"Enlighten us." the flame-haired Prince says. It was a demand, even if his tone didn't sound it. But when Raditz hesitates to reply, Vegeta smirks. "Plotting a rebellion, perhaps?"

Raditz's eye widen, and he looks at the smug Saiyan Prince.

"I think you _owe_ us an explanation, since you failed to bring Kakarot back with you." Vegeta presses, "A real waste of time really."

Raditz looks at the ground, and furrows his brow.

"He didn't really go into detail." Raditz admits. "In fact, he flat out refused to discuss it at the time. But he insisted that he wanted Kakarot for revenge... Revenge for the Saiyan race... against someone. But he never said who, exactly."

Raditz stands and takes a few paces away, folding his arms over his armored chest.

"But it doesn't make sense... Revenge for what?" Raditz thinks out loud.

Nappa looks intrigued, then glances at Vegeta. "What do you think, Vegeta?" he asks. "You don't think Turles means anything about that _rumor_, do you?"

"It's likely." Vegeta spits out a hard chunk of meat, and chews the rest thoughtfully. "Though only a fool would seek revenge for the weak and dead."

Raditz and Nappa both give their Prince a knowing look. Vegeta never really seemed to care about the destruction of their homeworld, much less the fate of their race. But ever since that day, Vegeta had insisted that he was destined to one day rule the universe. Raditz narrows his eyes, again lost in thought. He suddenly rises from the ground, levitating higher and higher.

"I'm going to check around for any survivors." Raditz proclaims. Without waiting for an acknowledgement, he rockets away over the ruins of the once large city. But it was little more than an excuse to avoid the Prince's interrogations. Raditz begins to think back... back to the days before the planet was forever lost to them...

* * *

A very young Raditz stands, battered and bruised but otherwise fine, as a transmission comes through his scouter. He looks over at a young Prince Vegeta; both of them are children, but they had been tasked with the total purge of this strange world.

"Don't you need to go back?" the child warrior asks. "After all, you are the Prince."

"Forget it!" the child Prince replies stubbornly. "We'll just pretend we didn't hear the recall."

And only a few days later, he'd received a coded message from his mother, Gine. She informed him that his youngest brother, Kakarot, had been sent to a planet far away called Earth. Turles, he already knew, was on a mission with General Nappa and a crew of Frieza's soldiers on another planetary purge. But that was the last time he'd ever heard from his mother, and he'd never gotten word from his father. Barely a month after that, he learned that the planet had been destroyed, and all the Saiyans annihilated. But he'd have no time to mourn. His duties came first.

A few years pass, and Raditz finds himself working alongside Turles on a total planetary purge. What he found difficult, Turles seemed to breeze through. And even then, Turles and Prince Vegeta seemed to have an unspoken rivalry. They had just completed their mission, when Raditz noticed Turles staring at seemingly nothing. Just... glaring.

"Turles, what's eating you, eh?" Raditz says, walking up to his brother.

The young warrior merely keeps a focused glare ahead. "I'll do it, Raditz..." he mutters just loud enough for Raditz to hear. "It won't go unpunished... I swear it won't..."

It had been the most perplexing thing he'd ever heard Turles say. No explanation was offered, and Turles never spoke of it again afterwards. Instead, it seemed as though Turles had become obsessed with proving his worth to Frieza. Even going as far as single-handedly quelling a rebellion on Planet Orung; a task that almost killed him. Over the years, Turles went on fewer and fewer missions with his fellow surviving Saiyans, and seemed to only go on purges directly ordered by Frieza himself. It was only by chance that Raditz caught Turles as his brother was leaving Planet Frieza #88.

"The day is coming, Raditz." was all Turles said to him that day. Yet another perplexing monologue.

* * *

"Could that really be it?" Raditz wonders out loud, having ensured to cut off the transmissions from his scouter. "Are you _truly_ planning to rebel against _Frieza_?"

Raditz stops in mid-air, a hundred yards or so above another destroyed city.

"And... what is it you saw in Kakarot, that I didn't?" Raditz wonders. "You were so determined for something back then. And even _now_, that flame still burns..."

Raditz glowers spacewards.

"Father was always so proud of you... As was I..." Raditz says, a hint of jealousy in his words. "You were always stronger than me, but that gap just kept increasing... constantly, _aggravatingly..._ Your progress even surprised, and angered the Prince." Raditz's eyes narrow. "But I know you... I _know_ you are no fool... so why...?"

Raditz closes his eyes for a long moment, then opens them, with a new fire in his eyes. Full of purpose. A sneer appears on his face.

"You're planning a battle; one worthy of a Saiyan." Raditz murmurs, suddenly inspired. "And I'm not going to watch from the sidelines, brother. No, I will stand with you one day; the day that the Saiyan race finally ascends."

Raditz turns around, and in a burst of speed, heads back to his comrades. (_Just you watch, Father..._) Raditz privately proclaims, (_I'll show you... that Turles isn't the only son you can be proud of!_)

* * *

"That's much better!" Turles hollers with a wide grin. Despite his young age, Gohan's skills were coming along nicely; as were Kakarot's. He steps towards them, smirking at their exhaustion. The two had just faced three Cultivars, and succeeded in bringing them down. And it had only been a month since he'd began training them. But despite themselves, they _still_ refused to take lives without cause; so he'd made sure to have the Cultivars try to kill them.

"Thank you, Uncle Turles!" Gohan replies happily. Turles smirks down at the Saiyan-hybrid runt. And to think, just three weeks ago the boy was just a sniveling waste of space.

As he was about to reply, his scouter beeps. An incoming transmission? Turles presses the button, and listens.

"Commander Turles; Lord Frieza requires your presence _immediately_." came a raspy voice. "You are to rendezvous with Lord Dodoria on Planet Frieza #668. Outpost #86, out."

Turles' lip curles, and he sighs.

"Well, it looks like my little belay is over." Turles says, placing his hands on his waist. He gives Kakarot and Gohan an appraising look. "I'm leaving your planet, for now."

"You are?" Kakarot asks, hiding his relief.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asks politely.

"That's none of your concern, whelp." Turles replies, though the hardness of his tone had softened somewhat. "But know that I _will_ be coming back in a year or so. And I _expect_ improvement! Otherwise, I'll whip you both into shape myself!"

Kakarot grins confidently. "The next time we meet, you may be in for a surprise."

"I'd better be." Turles chortles. He takes out a pad and dials something into it. Within moments, his spacepod appears overhead, and drops to the ground, slowing down just before impacting. The door pushes open and Turles walks over to it. He offers Kakarot and Gohan a confident sneer, and sits in the pod. The pod door shuts, and it blasts off towards space.

Kakarot's expression becomes much more serious. "Don't you worry, Turles... We'll be ready for you." He looks down at Gohan, who nods. The two fly off, heading towards Kami's lookout, where their friends had been training as well. The next time Turles came to the Earth, he would find them much harder to defeat than their first battle. This, Kakarot swore.

* * *

Hiya! Thanks for reading **Chapter Nine - Remembrance**! This was a fun chapter to cover, because it got into Raditz's mind. Raditz is, funnily enough, one of my favorite Saiyans. It's really a shame he died so soon in the series. What could Frieza want with Turles all of a sudden? What is Raditz's plan? And what will Kakarot and his friends do with a full year to prepare? Find out as the story continues with **Chapter Ten - Deception**!


	10. Chapter 10 - Deception

Hiya! And thank you for reading! I'd like to thank** pokemonwhite2**, **Simgr101 **and **Guest** for their reviews! (I realized that I used to watch your videos on Youtube, Simgr101!) Sorry though, Guest! I can't give away details, whether they are in my story or not! That could ruin some fun! Besides, a good writer keeps their audience guessing! :D And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far pokemonwhite2! I hope that my chapters continue to entertain you!

In the last chapter of **Brothers in Blood**, Turles was suddenly called away from Earth, but informed the Z Fighters of his impending return in one year! And all seems like a strange daze for the eldest Saiyan brother, Raditz; as he grows wary of Turles' words, both in the past and in the present. And now, the ruthless Saiyan Prince Vegeta has become intrigued in Turles' actions. Why was Turles summoned? What will the Z Fighters do with the year that has been given to them? Find out all this and more, as the saga continues!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN - DECEPTION**

"I don't understand, Master Frieza..." a large pink alien says, keeping his head tilted forward in a respectful bow with one of its thorn-covered arms over it chest. "Are you certain we should do that?"

The dreaded galactic tyrant known as Frieza offers a slight chuckle before sipping wine from an exotic-looking glass.

"You sound troubled, Mr. Dodoria." Frieza replies coolly, marginally tilting his glass side to side, making the contents swirl slowly. "Surely he doesn't frighten you?"

"It's not that, sir." Dodoria replies, straightening and giving Zarbon a glance. "It's just that; he's been so useful. It seems like a shame to waste a good soldier."

"Perhaps, but you seem to forget what he is." Frieza says, sounding somewhat devious.

"Saiyan heritage aside, my Lord," Zarbon adds in. He steps next to Dodoria and bows. "He's shown that he is quite unlike the other Saiyans; unlike Vegeta that is."

Frieza doesn't say anything, so Zarbon continues.

"Unlike Vegeta and his cronies, Turles has shown a real aptitude for loyalty. Additionally, he's also proved to be considerably more intelligent." Zarbon says evenly.

"Precisely." Frieza replies, his tone calm but deadly. "He's smart. Too smart."

Zarbon and Dodoria give each other blank, but concerned looks.

"If that is the case, then he will probably realize something is wrong long before Dodoria can lure him into the trap." Zarbon concurs.

"No, I can handle it just fine." Dodoria argues, leering sideways at Zarbon for a moment. He looks back at Frieza. "But I'm going to need the best we have to pull it off."

"Granted. Now, Mr. Dodoria, go and take care of our little problem." Frieza orders, starting to sound impatient.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Dodoria bows again, and leaves his master's presence.

Zarbon watches Dodoria leave, and then looks at the back of Frieza's head. His eyes narrow just the slightest.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Zarbon?" Frieza suddenly asks coolly, not bothering to turn around.

"No, my Lord." Zarbon replies. He bows, and also leaves. He has his own missions to worry about.

A small smirk appears on the small tyrant's face, and he sips the wine, completely unconcerned that all is well within his control.

* * *

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan and Krillin throw their hands forward, both releasing streams of ki that rocket towards Kakarot.

Kakarot braces himself, and slams his open palms against the blasts, holding them in place. Slowly, the Earth-raised Saiyan is pushed back. Kakarot grits his teeth, and thrusts his hands up, throwing the blasts skyward. He huffs in exhaustion, and wipes the sweat from his brow. But that moment is all the rest he receives; Tien appears behind Kakarot and throws a hard elbow at the Saiyan's back. Kakarot senses the attack, and whirls around on the spot, just barely catching the blow against his left forearm.

Kakarot pushes the elbow away and the two engage in a flurry of punches and kicks; Krillin dives down, attempting to drive both knees into Kakarot's unprotected back; but again the Saiyan was prepared. Kakarot dodges left and delivers a swift kick that knocks Krillin through one of the nearby trees. Mr. Popo watches, worrying about how the Z Fighters' training may leave the lookout. Tien and Krillin stand, breathing heavily, on some ways away from Kakarot's sides. Kakarot hears a little bellow, and looks up to see Gohan charging in from above. The proud father smiles and blocks Gohan's kick, as well as the respective rain of punches that follow.

"That's it Gohan! You're doing great!" Kakarot compliments his son. He grabs Gohan's right arm, and swings the boy around, throwing him away and against one of the pillars near the entrance of Kami's Palace, making Mr. Popo shudder at the cracks that appear. Tien and Krillin launch at Kakarot, taking his flanks; Kakarot dodges the first wave of blows, and raises his hands at them. With a roar, Kakarot fires two blasts that envelope the Earth Warriors. The blasts merely knock them down, causing little damage.

Kakarot readies himself, but Krillin chuckles.

"I think I've had enough for today..." Krillin says, sounding exhausted. He lays back flat against the Lookout's floor. Tien pushes himself up from the ground, cringing slightly.

"I think I have too." Tien says. He stands up straight and places his hands on his hips, smiling at Kakarot. "You're stronger than ever, Goku. But I think I might be holding you back a bit."

Kakarot smiles in return, and then looks at his hands. His smiles disappears, and he clenches his hands into fists.

"It's not enough..." Kakarot says suddenly. Gohan walks up to his father, looking at him curiously. Tien and Krillin also give Kakarot worried looks. "It's... not nearly enough. Turles could still beat us... There's _got_ to be a way for us to get stronger!"

"I can think of a way." Mr. Popo interjects. "The Room of Space and Time."

"The Room of what now?" Krillin inquires, looking at the Lookout's caretaker.

"The Room of Space and Time." Mr. Popo answers. He holds up a finger, and addresses them all. "We have two special rooms here on the Lookout. One is the room I just mentioned, and the other is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"They kind of sound like the same thing." Tien replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They serve a similar purpose, but they are very different." Mr. Popo replies. "The Room of Space and Time is able to send multiple people back to another age; the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a training room that allows those who enter it to train for a full year, in one day."

"That's... hard to believe." Krillin says, sounding unconvinced.

"It's true, Krillin." Kakarot says, smiling. "I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when I was little, but that place is harsh. I could only stand to train in there for about one month."

"Wow, really?" Tien asks. He looks at Mr. Popo. "Could we all train in there?"

"No. Only two can enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at a time." Mr. Popo answers. "And you can only train for a total of two years inside, two days outside. Any longer, and the doorway within the chamber will vanish, trapping you within for eternity."

"Oh yeesh..." Krillin cringes at the thought of being trapped in a room forever. "What about the other room?"

"The Room of Space and Time has no limits." Mr. Popo answers simply.

"Well, I say we take a crack at the Space and Time Room." Tien says confidently, knocking his fists together.

"If you like, I can send you back in time to the Saiyan Homeworld." Mr. Popo offers.

"W-Wow! You can really do that?" Krillin exclaims, surprised.

"Of course." Mr. Popo answers, giving Krillin a nod. "If you would all like to do so, I can easily arrange it for you."

Kakarot raises his fists, and wears a pained smile.

"I don't like the idea of running across more like Turles, but we've got to become stronger so we can defeat him next time!" Kakarot declares. "For Yamcha, Kami, and even for Piccolo!"

Tien and Gohan smile and nod in agreement. Krillin gives a concerned chuckle. "We're all gonna die..."

* * *

***Planet Frieza # 668***

Dodoria stands, arms crossed over his chest, waiting near the pod landing zone. According to their data, Turles was due to arrive within the hour. A ways away, powerful-looking aliens wearing various-colored armor stand by, looking anxious. A short, purple alien with a long skull looks up at a the tall alien with dark tan skin, long spikey black hair, and two horns protruding from its head.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." the short alien says.

"Shut up." the tall one replies crudely. "If you chicken out, you're next."

The shorter alien grimaces, but doesn't retort. Dodoria's eyes narrow as a light far above catches his attention. It slowly grows larger and larger.

"Ok, here we go." Dodoria says. Immediately, the other aliens straighten, and their expressions become much more serious. "Remember, you were all picked because you're the best we have besides the Ginyu Force. I don't want _any_ slip-ups, or I'll kill you myself!"

The aliens nod, and watch the falling spacepod. With a screaming fall, the pod lands smack into a pod-capture zone. The soft material absorbs the momentum, and pushes the pod up gently. Dodoria and the alien watch the pod warily; with a hiss of releasing air, the pod door pushes open. Confident and smirking, Turles pulls himself out of the pod and floats over to Dodoria. He lands only a few feet in front of the obese being, and places his hands on his thigh guards.

"I hear Frieza wants me to do something for him?" Turles asks smugly. "So... who do I get to kill?"

* * *

***DEEP SPACE***

"Master, we will be arriving at the planet Earth soon." a shadowed, burly-looking creature with wings says, looking back at a large humanoid being seated comfortably on it's throne.

"Good... Very good." the mysterious being replies in a husky, harsh voice. "The Earth will make a nice planet to begin my new galactic empire from!"

The beings laugh in a cold, dark humor...

* * *

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed **Chapter Ten - Deception**! I apologize that it took a while to upload, my internet has been very unreliable lately. Goku and the Z Fighters have been hard at work, training for the purpose of defeating the mighty Turles when he returns. Now, you might be wondering about the Room of Spirit and Time, and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. How are they different? Well, for starters, the Room of Spirit and Time ONLY appears in the series during the Saiyan Saga, where Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha go back in time to Planet Vegeta to find out what it's like to face a Saiyan. They found out pretty quickly.

Unlike the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Room of Spirit and Time sends the person's spirit back in time with what I can only imagine is a temporal body. Their real body remains in the present time. I decided to bring it back in my story for the sake of the story telling. I don't think that, at their current level, Goku and the others could handle the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so I'll save that for later.

Touble for Turles though! It looks like Frieza's starting to feel threatened by Turles; after all he's far stronger than Vegeta, and seems to be much more intelligent than the typical Saiyan. Fearing the rise of the Super Saiyan (as always), Frieza has dispatched Dodoria with a sinister plot. How will Turles handle this? And is one year really enough for the Z Fighters to become strong enough to face Turles if he returns? And who is this mystery "Master"? Find out in **Chapter Eleven - Tyrants**!


	11. Chapter 11 - Tyrants

Hello! And thank you all for reading **Brothers in Blood**. I love all the support you guys and gals give this story; it's made me glad to keep writing it. I'd like to thank **pokemonwhite2**, and **Kakarot the Fairy King** for their comments. (You guys are mind readers; hopefully what happens in the next chapters isn't so obvious haha!) My internet has become very unreliable, something wrong with my laptop's wifi card or something. But I'll post chapters as often as I can!

In the last chapter of **Brothers in Blood**, Turles meets up with Dodoria and his squad; but Frieza seems to have something sinister in mind for the Saiyan warrior. But even now, Frieza isn't the only one plotting; just who are these beings heading for the Earth? Will the Z Fighters be able to protect the Earth? What will Turles do? Find out today!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - TYRANTS**

Turles walks past Dodoria, cockily eyeing the aliens making up the rest of the squad.

"Frieza must have a juicy assignment if he's pulling _me_ into a job." Turles' eyes fall on the taller horned being, who grunts and glares down at the Saiyan. "So what's the deal?" Turles turns to look back at Dodoria, who grins darkly.

"It seems that there was a rebellion of sorts." the corpulent commander replies. "It was out on Planet Brench. The locals seem to have mobilized against the Organization, and killed some of our officers."

"The Brench rebelled?" Turles asks, actually surprised. He lets his hands fall to his sides and raises a brow. "Since when do we do clean-up jobs for Cooler?"

"Apparently recently, you done asking questions?" a frog-like alien wearing black and yellow armor retorts. He doesn't back down at a glare from Turles, but its skin crawls all the same. "We... we have work to do. And Lord Frieza wants this done quickly!"

Turles glowers at the little alien soldier for a moment longer, and then sneers.

"All we know is that Lord Cooler isn't bothering with it, so Lord Frieza ordered that we intervene. If they don't see reason, we're to _sterilize _the locals."

"I suppose it's not so surprising Frieza wants me on this job, then." Turles reasons. "The Brench aren't easy targets; Salza and Jeice are a couple of the Planet Trade Organization's strongest fighters. I'm surprised the Ginyu Force or Cooler's Armored Squadron aren't being mobilized for this."

"We're providing backup." Dodoria replies quickly. This causes Turles to give the commander a narrow-eyed glance. "Now let's get going. Lord Frieza wants this job done quickly."

Dodoria nods to the other members of the squad, and they head for the other nearby spacepods. Turles watches them silently, and then follows.

* * *

"Here we are." Mr Popo informs the Z Fighters. "The Room of Space and Time."

Kakarot looks around, and finally at Popo.

"Hey, when I was training on the Lookout before, why didn't you show my this place?" Kakarot inquires curiously.

"There was no need." Mr. Popo replies. "Your training was sufficient and did not require this room's use."

"So we're going back in time, you said?" Tien asks.

"Indeed." Mr. Popo answers simply. Finally, the group reaches the center of the room; the room is spacious but dimly lit. Most of the light comes from a strange symbol on the floor. "When you are ready, please step into the circle."

Confidently, Kakarot, Tien, and Gohan step forward, but Krillin hangs back, looking nervous.

"Hey... we're not gonna get... you know, killed? Right?" Krillin asks of Kami's assistant.

"You do not have to worry about that." Mr. Popo replies evenly.

Krillin droops his shoulders. "That's not really an answer..."

"It's alright Krillin. If you don't want to come along, you don't have to." Tien calls over to the small fighter.

"No... No I have to come along!" Krillin replies, stepping into the circle. "I can't let you guys take all the risks!"

"Now then, everyone. Please, close your eyes, and empty your minds..." Mr. Popo instructs.

The Z Fighters comply, and in moments, the circle begins to glow; brighter and brighter, until a flash of light envelopes them all...

* * *

**PLANET VEGETA - 100 YEARS AGO**

Kakarot and the other Z Fighters open their eyes; and a grisly sight greets them. The sky is red, and the buildings surrounding them look as though they have seen constant war.

"So... this is the Saiyan homeworld..." Tien mutters.

Kakarot looks around, wearing a mixed expression. The warriors from Earth look around their surroundings a bit before heading off.

"Daddy... I'm scared..." Gohan whimpers worriedly at Kakarot's side, clinging to the latter's pant-leg.

"It's okay Gohan, we're all right." Kakarot consoles the young boy.

"Not for long you're not!" echoes a gruff voice.

The Z Fighters step closer together, looking in all directions. But they just couldn't spot the source of the voice.

"We try to discourage tourism here, you know." the voice continues, tauntingly. "But you all look like you're ready for a fight!"

"Yeah, they do!" echoes another, higher pitched voice. This one sounds less intelligent though. "Let's not be bad hosts! Let's give 'em a good ol' Saiyan _welcome_! AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Suddenly, a pile of rubble bursts nearby, and a large blur rockets towards them! Kakarot jumps between the blur and Krillin, throwing his arms up to block a powerful kick. A foul-looking, long haired Saiyan leers at Kakarot, and then vanishes, much to Kakarot's dismay.

"Wowwy! Looks like we've got some _fun_ guests!" the higher-pitched voice taunts.

"Everyone, stay together! These guys are strong!" Kakarot warns.

"Yeah we are!" the gruff-voice laughs.

"Goku! Look out!" Tien hollers.

Instantly, Kakarot and the others dive away, and the spot where they had been standing only a split second ago erupts in a bright yellow flash. Kakrot recovers first, and sees two Saiyans charging down from above.

"THERE!" the Earth-raised Saiyan yells.

"Oh man, here we go again!" Krillin laments; but nevertheless leaps into action along with his allies.

The Warriors from Earth engage the two Saiyans in a vicious back and forth of ki blasts. A stocky, balding Saiyan knocks Krillin down with a hard elbow to the top of the former monk's head, and then sinks a fist deep into Tien's stomach, knocking the air out of the human's lungs before bringing both hands clasped together down hard on Tien's back, sending him crashing down into the ground below.

The Saiyan turns his attention to Gohan, who is shaking from fear. The Saiyan sneers and draws closer, deliberately approaching slowly.

"Aww, don't worry brat!" the Saiyan chuckles. "I promise, I'll kill you quickly; with as little pain as possible! Can't say how _much_ pain though!"

"Leave him alone!" Kakarot yells, smashing a fist hard into the jaw of the long-haired Saiyan. Kakarot flies after the balding Saiyan, who sneers, ignoring the charge.

The balding Saiyan laughs and thrusts a hand forward, firing a ball of ki at the little demi-Saiyan. Kakarot manages to intercede the blast, knocking it away.

"D-Daddy! You saved me!" Gohan cries, relieved.

"No, he didn't!" comes a voice behind them. Kakarot turns around, horrified; the long haired Saiyan grabs Gohan by the throat, strangling the child.

"Nooooo!" Kakarot roars. He dives forth to stop the Saiyan, but is knocked down by the balding Saiyan.

"Goku!" Krillin charges in, throwing a barrage of kicks at the balding Saiyan, while Tien attacks the long-haired one.

The balding Saiyan blocks Krillin's kicks, and reaches forward, grabbing the small human by the scruff, and promptly rams his head against Krillin's. The balding Saiyan slams an elbow into Krillin's jaw, and continues with his brutal assault. Tien attempts to retrieve Gohan from the long haired Saiyan's grasp, but to no avail. The long-haired Saiyan catches Tien's right arm at the elbow, and twists violently, breaking the arm with a sickening _CRACK_. Tien cries out in pain, but valiantly tries to pursue the retreating Saiyan. With an evil grin, the long-haired Saiyan tosses Gohan into Tien's chest, and fires a large yellow ki blast at them, enveloping the two.

Horrified, Kakarot howls in anger, rocketing off the ground at the monster who had just murdered his son.

"You MONSTER!" Kakarot bellows, reaching the Saiyan and begins trading blows.

Below, Krillin lays face down in the dirt, twitching. The balding Saiyan grinds the heel of his boot against Krillin's skull until...

Hearing a horrible _crunch_, Kakarot glances towards Krillin.

"N-No! NOOOO!" Kakarot screams in agonizing fury. He turns to attack the long-haired Saiyan, but the last thing he sees is a bright flash...

* * *

Kakarot opens his eyes, panting, and drops to his knees. Sweat pours off his forehead, and he slams a fist into the floor. "No! Gohan! Krillin! Tien!"

"Daddy?" calls a little, tentative voice.

Startled, Kakarot looks up, and sees his son and friends equally exhausted, but unharmed. Kakarot reaches over and pulls his boy into a hug.

"Gohan... I'm so sorry..." Kakarot says softly.

"I can't believe how... _ruthless_ those Saiyans are..." Tien shudders. "There was just... no compassion... they didn't hold back at all..."

"Saiyans were not known for mercy." Mr. Popo's voice came from behind them. Only now does Kakarot realize that they had all returned to the Room of Space and Time. "Your spirits were sent back to the Saiyan world, but your bodies remained here, untouched. Now you see what kind of foe you truly face."

"No... they were different." Kakarot stands up straight, looking focused. "Turles and Raditz... weren't _that_ terrible. And Turles is still way stronger than the ones we just fought..."

"Then it really is hopeless..." Krillin says somberly.

"No, it's not hopeless!" Kakarot declares. "We can still win! We just have to get even stronger! If Turles can get that powerful, then so can we!"

* * *

"Lord Frieza... if I may have a word?" Zarbon asks, bowing courteously behind the tyrant.

"What is it, Mr. Zarbon?" the little Emperor replies, relaxing in his hovering seat.

"I am unsure if he possesses the skills to..." Zarbon starts, but a short, snorting laugh from Frieza makes his sentence trail off.

"Mr. Dodoria and his men certainly possess great skill. Not as great as the Ginyu Force, but still..." Frieza says, almost with a melancholic tone. "It will certainly put the Saiyan on his toes."

I agree. I hold no care for Dodoria, that much is true; but sir, why this deception?" Zarbon asks. He steps up beside his master, looks sideways at Frieza. "Why give Dodoria orders that you _know_ he will fail to fulfill?"

"It's simple, really." Frieza replies, humored. "Mr. Dodoria has become complacent. Too complacent. If he kills Turles, then fine. But if he fails, well then, at least I'll have a decent replacement for Dodoria."

"...You gave the Saiyan similar orders, didn't you, my lord?" Zarbon inquires.

Frieza lets out a cackle, and calmly sips from his glass.

"Dodoria and Turles have the same orders. Eliminate the other." Frieza confirms. "All that remains is to see which one comes out the victor."

"Yes my lord. And, there is that other issue..." Zarbon adds quickly.

"Ah yes, _him_." Frieza replies, suddenly sounding irritated. "If anyone thinks they can interfere with my work, they are _sadly _mistaken. The Ginyu Force is on another mission; so... should Turles be the one to return, send him to deal with it. If not, _you_ deal with it."

"Understood, my lord." Zarbon turns on his heel, and starts towards the doors.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Zarbon?" Frieza inquires, bored.

"Yes, my lord." Zarbon stops at the doors, not turning around. "To ensure that you only receive the _best results_."

Zarbon walks out of the extravagantly decorated throne room, and Frieza smiles wickedly.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE**

"How long until we reach the Earth?" asks a light-blue skinned alien with long flowing gold hair. His cape barely brushes the floor behind his heels as he walks.

"About nine months, sir." replies a burly looking operator.

"Heh, yes... then we are proceeding on schedule. _Lord Slug will be pleased._"

* * *

Hiya! Thanks for reading **Chapter Eleven - Tyrants**! Deception! Intrigue! It looks like Frieza has set both Turles and Dodoria against each other with the intention of having the stronger of the two at his side! Will Turles overcome Dodoria and his squad of elite fighters? And just how will the Z Fighters fair against the mighty Lord Slug? Do they even stand a chance?! Find out next time in **Chapter Twelve - Battlegrounds**!

The next couple chapters are going to be longer than the rest of the chapters have been, so expect a long read for the next few posts!


	12. Chapter 12 - Battlegrounds

Hiya! And thanks for reading **Brothers in Blood**! Really, you guys and gals are awesome! You're all just a lovely audience! I'd like to thank **daughterofrisingsun** for the reviews and comments on Chapter Nine, Ten, and Eleven! And I'd like to thank **Guest** for their review on Chapter Eleven! I'm happy I decided to join; you guys coming back to read each new chapter keeps me wanting to continue writing them!

In the last chapter, it is revealed in a conversation between Frieza and Zarbon that Turles has secret orders to destroy Dodoria, and Dodoria has orders to destroy Turles! Can Turles overcome this great obstacle?! And the Z Fighters received yet another magnificent beating, this time by mere phantom Saiyans of an age long past; but this only renews Kakarot's desire to become stronger! And now, only a couple short months away, Lord Slug is planning to land on the Earth! What will the Z Fighters do?! Find out as the saga continues!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE - BATTLEGROUNDS**

"That's the last of 'em." the large burly Saiyan Nappa says, clapping his hands together in a 'job well done' fashion. "Guess all that's left is to report back to Frieza."

"We don't need to report immediately." the short Prince replies from his seat above on the remains of what was once an exotic government structure. "We deserve a quick belay, I think."

"Are you sure, Prince?" Raditz asks, pushing over a chunk of debris, checking the area with his scouter for any signs. He turns to look at his comrades. "Frieza wouldn't like it if we just skipped out on a vacation, no matter how short."

"What, you scared the runt'll be offended?" Nappa laughs, placing his huge hands on his hips.

"More like he'll refuse to pay us again..." Raditz grumbles.

"Don't sweat it." Vegeta hops down from his perch and approaches his subordinates. "We'll just say we were pursuing a remnant ship that escaped. Frieza hates it when a purge goes incomplete. It's bad for business if some survivor goes to the Galactic Patrol with a complaint."

"HA!" Nappa laughs. "That's for sure!"

"Well, where do you propose we go, Prince?" Raditz asks quizzically.

The Prince of all Saiyans looks thoughtful for a moment, stepping past his comrades and touching his forefinger and thumb to his chin. A humored grin appears on his face.

"Didn't you say you left your little brother, Kakarot, on that planet... what was it called... Earth? With Turles?" Vegeta inquires, looking back at Raditz.

"Ah, yes sire." Raditz nods in agreement. "I left the planet and sent two pods back. But I haven't heard anything from Turles since then."

"What do you want with those two, Vegeta?" Nappa asks, tilting his head to the left slightly. "Turles is a suck-up, and from what Raditz told us, Kakarot's a waste."

"Maybe, but I'm curious about Turles' plan." the Prince admits. "I don't like Turles, but if he's got a plan to take care of Frieza, I think we should go and hear it out for ourselves."

"Wait, do you really think he is planning anything?" Nappa interjects. "He's been more loyal to that blitzball head than to his own people!"

"Maybe, but you forget that he's also the strongest of us alive." Raditz reminds the former general. "If you think about it; he's made certain to stay on Frieza's good side, getting closer and closer. Watching Frieza closely ever since our homeworld was destroyed."

"Or maybe he's just as Nappa says; either way, it's something worth checking out." Vegeta says with finality.

"So then, we're heading to the Earth?" Nappa asks, just to be certain.

"If Turles is still there, then yes, that's where we're going." Vegeta acknowledges with a sly smirk. "And if he _is_ planning a rebellion, maybe we can figure out a way to use that to our advantage. After we kill Frieza, I'll kill Turles and claim my rightful place as ruler of the universe!"

"Ha ha! Now that sounds like a plan!" Nappa joyfully concurs.

Raditz, however, wears only a false smile. To him, it was _not_ a good idea to cross either Frieza _or_ Turles. But he stands silent, letting the smug prince bask in the glory of his idea. If only Vegeta and Turles could put aside their rivalry, perhaps, Raditz thinks privately, they really could challenge Frieza...

* * *

**PLANET BRENCH - WASTELANDS**

The bright neon-green sky looms high above Turles, Dodoria, and the other squad members. Turles looks around on his scouter, staying focused and alert.

"Nothing here. You said intelligence reported a rebel base at these coordinates." Turles says to Dodoria accusingly. "Looks to me like a serious _lack _of intelligence."

"No, the reports are correct." Dodoria replies, his tone matching his growing sneer. "Lord Frieza said he wanted a serious problem dealt with at this location."

The other squad members begin to chuckle darkly, joining in with Dodoria's. The slowly surround the lone Saiyan.

"Sorry, but it seems like you've managed to impress Lord Frieza. Too much so, it seems..." Dodoria cracks his knuckles together, his eyes bloodthirsty. "It appears that he wants you _dead_!"

Much to Dodoria and the other aliens' surprise, Turles begins to chuckle, and then breaks into a whole-hearted laugh. The sound sends a chill up the henchmens' spines. Turles continues to laugh for a moment, and returns to a mere, chilling chuckle.

"What!? What's so funny!?" the tallest soldier asks angrily.

"Oh, it's nothing much." Turles chuckles, slowly turning to look at Dodoria. His eyes, filled with an evil, almost humored blood-lust, meet Dodoria's. "Frieza's mind just works in funny ways, that's all."

"You think so? Well then, you can have a good laugh in _HELL_!" Dodoria roars. The pot-bellied commander takes a deep breath, and leans forward. The instant he opens his mouth, an enormous stream of ki surges forth at Turles. The ground beneath the blast crumbles and burns away, leaving only a red-hot trail of ruined rock in its wake.

Turles smirks, and bursts skyward, evading the blast. As the blast detonates below, the other alien soldiers quickly close in on Turles. Turles parries and ducks under the tall alien's assault. From above, the small fish-faced alien swoops down with a heel-drop kick at Turles' head; but the crafty warrior quickly blocks the tall alien's punch with his right knee and stops the attack from above with his left forearm. Turles curls the fingers of his right hand, quickly forming a crackling purple ball of ki in his palm, and fires it past the tall alien, catching the long-skulled soldier by surprise. The hapless henchman is completely blown away by the sudden blast.

"P-Parnap!" the fish-faced alien yells in horror. It glares furiously down at Turles, who merely returns the look with a smile. "You-! You'll pay for that!"

The two soldiers break away from Turles, and the fish-faced alien's body tenses. Curious, Turles faces the soldier.

"Alright then! Bring it on!" Turles taunts confidently.

"GLADLY!" the fish-faced alien screeches back. It begins thrusting its hands back and forth, firing hundreds of small ki blasts at the awaiting Saiyan. All too late, Turles realizes his mistake.

Turles readies himself, but is shocked when the small blasts begin to arch around him in all directions.

"What is this? Can't aim?" Turles taunts. But his smirk vanishes as the blasts turn again, coming at him from all angles! Silently cursing himself, Turles attempts to bat away the blasts; but there are just too many, and there is no where to go. The volleys crash into him, creating a series of small explosions, building and building into one great, ground shaking blast wave.

Dodoria and the tall alien shield themselves from the resulting shockwave. A plume of smoke and debris fill their view.

"Hahaaa! That was perfect, Kreem!" the tall alien yells triumphantly.

"Ha ha ha ha! Serves you right, you filthy monkey!" Dodoria laughs. His smug smile disappears when his scouter suddenly beeps in warning. He swings his head up in shock. "Gaarlik! Above you!"

The tall soldier blinks in surprise, and looks upwards; just in time for his nose to be crushed by an elbow. With a howl of pain, Gaarlik rushes towards the ground, crashing hard. Turles, bruised and bleeding, turns his attention to Kreem; and vanishes, phasing behind the stunned soldier in nearly an instant. Turles wraps his left arm around the soldiers neck, and holds it tight with his right arm.

"That was pretty good!" Turles congratulates the strangling alien. "I really should be more careful..."

The plume of smoke blows away behind Turles, who stares daggers at Dodoria. Even from his distance, Dodoria could hear the echoing _crack_ of Kreem's spine, and watches furiously as the fish-faced alien drops to the ground with a light thud. He glares down at the dead soldier, and looks angrily back up at the Saiyan. Why?! Why is this happening?! His eye twitches as he sees Turles pat off some dirt from his cracked armor.

"You know, Dodoria..." Turles calls out to his foe, nonchalantly cracking his neck and knuckles. "You should know, before you die... that we have pretty much the same orders."

Dodoria flinches, stunned, but quickly recuperates.

"As if!" Dodoria growls back, raising a shaking fist at the Saiyan. "Lord Frieza ordered _your_ death! Don't think I'll fall for your simple little tricks!"

"Your problem, not mine." Turles chortles.

At this point, every fiber of Dodoria's being is shaking with rage.

"I'll show you!" Dodoria screams, charging at Turles, who smiles and readies himself.

"Yes, that's it!" Turles rockets at Dodoria, meeting the commander head on. "Show me what you can do!"

The two warriors clash, creating a mighty, thunderous sonic boom, making the very ground below them shudder. The two soldiers of Frieza throw nearly matching blows, disappearing and reappearing all over the sky in hard bursts. Seeing through Turles' defenses, Dodoria sinks a rotund fist hard into the Saiyan's gut, causing Turles to cough up blood and spit in surprise, emptying his lungs of air. Capitalizing on his opportunity, Dodoria rams his elbow hard into Turles' jaw, and seizes the Saiyan's armor by the scruff to pull him into a vicious headbutt to the face. Turles' head swings back, and Dodoria presses his offensive, clasping his hands together and bringing them down hard onto Turles' chest. Unable to resist, Turles falls hard, and crashes into the ground; forcing what little air remained in his lungs to come sputtering out.

Dodoria breathes heavily, smirking down at Turles as the Saiyan gulps for air. A wicked smile appears on the pink, spikey commander's face, and he flies fast at Turles. Turles manages to turn over, but only just in time for Dodoria's knee to ram neatly into the small of his back, making the Saiyan cry out in pain.

"Ha... ha ha ha... HAHAHAHAAA!" Dodoria laughs in triumph. "Yes! _This_ is how it _should_ be! You Saiyans are a _disgrace_! You should all die!"

In a swift, fluid move, Turles whips a leg around, kicking Dodoria's feet out from under him. Having caught the commander off balance, the half-cocked Turles shoves himself off the ground and delivers a furious right hook to Dodoria's cheekbone. The obese soldier falls to the ground as Turles gets back to his feet, showing clear signs of exhaustion. Battered and bleeding, Turles takes his scouter off and drops it to the ground, not wanting to damage the expensive hardware, and starts towards Dodoria as the latter scrambles to his feet.

Dodoria wipes blood from his mouth, staring at Turles with unspeakable hatred.

"You... like to laugh, eh?" Turles huffs. "Me too... but why don't you... save the victory dance for _after_ the battle?"

"Y-you... little..." Dodoria clenches his fists hard, gritting his teeth in fury. "You're _dead_! You hear me?! _DEAD_!"

Turles replies only with a cocky smile. Once again, the two crash together, trading one vicious blow after another. In a surprise move, Turles crouches, and suddenly stands up fast, slamming the top of his head into Dodoria's nose, making the latter fall flat on his back. Turles raises his hands fast, charging a large ball of ki in his palms, sneering in triumph.

"Looks like I'm not the one to die after all!" Turles roars with a wicked laugh. He pushes his hands forward to release the blast, but from seemingly no where, a foot slams hard into his jaw, making the blast dissipate. Turles falls, and skids across the ground on his side. Furious, the Saiyan stops himself and look up to see the bleeding soldier, Gaarlik!

"Commander!" Gaarlik calls out to Dodoria, taking his eyes off the battered Turles. "Now's your chance!"

"Why you-!" Turles roars furiously. He thrusts a hand forth, and fires a large ball of crackling ki at Gaarlik, who only has time to turn and scream for a brief instant of pain as the blast disintegrates him. "Of all the stupid-!"

Furious with himself, Turles turns his attention back on Dodoria, who scrambles to his feet, looking frightened. Now he is all alone with this murderous Saiyan! Turles takes a step towards Dodoria, and in a fit of fear, Dodoria raises his hands defensively.

"W-Wait! Hold on a second!" Dodoria pleads suddenly.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Turles replies, wiping the blood from his eyes. "I finish my jobs!"

"Hang on, I said!" Dodoria takes a step back from the slow approaching Turles. "Just hear me out! I-I've got something you'll want to hear!"

Curious, Turles stops and offers Dodoria a quizzical look, but doesn't lower his fists.

"It's a huge secret! It's about Lord Frieza, about Planet Vegeta!" Dodoria offers in a panic. But his expression becomes even more frightened as Turles laughs.

"Oh, I already know that big _secret_." Turles reveals. "Frieza blew up Vegeta. No surprise. He was _scared_ of us Saiyans. He still is! So if that's all..."

"N-No! Wait, I have more! About your father!" Dodoria pleads, taking several more steps back. This catches Turles' attention.

"Bardock? What about him?" Turles inquires angrily. "He died with the rest on that day, I already know that!"

"But that's not all!" Dodoria tries to reason. "It was _because_ of your father that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta!"

Turles blinks in surprise, letting his fists droop slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Turles growls, angered but intrigued.

"Your father, Bardock, he and his squad were becoming strong! Too strong for Frieza's comfort!" Dodoria sputters, frantically trying to keep a good distance between him and Turles. "You're right; Frieza was growing worried! He ordered Bardock and his team destroyed; but the mission failed! His team died, but Bardock survived!"

Turles' chest suddenly grows cold and heavy.

"He's... alive?" Turles mutters, shocked.

"No... He still died with Planet Vegeta, but not before he attacked Lord Frieza himself!" Dodoria explains, slowly lifting off the ground. "Bardock challenged Lord Frieza, alone above your homeworld! He died standing between Frieza and Planet Vegeta!"

Turles expression becomes nearly blank, and he feels a surge of pride rush through his every bone, through to his very soul.

"Your father was almost as powerful as King Vegeta, maybe even more powerful! But he died for nothing." Dodoria hovers farther away from Turles. "He failed to stop Lord Frieza, the one you serve so readily, so willingly! Ironic, if you think about it!"

Turles bursts out into a pained fit of laughter. Dodoria watches Turles, wary and fearful. Turles finishes laughing, and looks at Dodoria.

"So... it runs in the family." Turles chuckles. He fully faces Dodoria, and slaps his hands together in front of his abdomen, tensing his body as he gathers his ki. He pulls his hands apart, and a sphere of gold, sparking ki appears, growing wider as he pulls his hands further apart, and finally over his head. "Thank you for the story Dodoria! _I appreciate it_!"

Dodoria, horrified, screeches and rockets away from Turles as fast as he can. Turles merely laughs maniacally and swings his hands down, taking aim at the retreating Dodoria.

"Here's my gift to you for the story! A KILL-DRIVER!" Turles roars triumphantly. The blast races after Dodoria, the wide hole in the center of the attack crackling with crossing streams of electricity. Dodoria proves too slow to outrun the attack, and has only enough time to yell out in horror and agony at the blast envelopes him. The blast detonates with an unholy, thunderous roar, filling the sky with a blinding flash of light, and rocking the ground below.

All that remains after the flash, is an enormous mushroom cloud of smoke and debris. Dodoria has been completely annihilated, much to the triumphant Turles' amusement and pride. Despite the terrible pain in his chest, most likely due to a broken rib or two, Turles laughs into the air. "Soon! Very soon! Your dream, my ambition, father, will come to fruition! The Saiyans will have their revenge!"

Suddenly, Turles falls to his knees, and flops lifelessly onto his face, drained of his energy and unable to remain conscious any longer.

* * *

"What... what was _that_?" Zarbon asks himself out loud. He had only just landed on Planet Brench, and already the place seemed to have gone to hell in a hand basket. What was that huge explosion? Zarbon presses the button on his scouter, and squints at the readings. "There's a faint signal... distance eight thousand and four hundred south west. That's close... am I too late?"

Zarbon shakes off his wonder and blasts off through the sky. Within a few minutes, the right hand of Frieza reaches his destination, and marvels at the sight. There are _very clear_ signs of a great battle having taken place here. Zarbon visually scans the ground below, and spots something laying in the dirt. With a quick burst of speed, Zarbon flies down and lands deftly next to the unconscious Turles. He squints down at the bloodied Saiyan, and then takes another look around.

"Looks like I was too late." Zarbon smirks. "Well, good riddance. Dodoria was everything _except_ beautiful. Horrid looking, really." he looks back at Turles. "Better you live than that worthless blob; I'm sure Lord Frieza will agree."

Zarbon pushes the long braid of his jade-colored hair back and presses another button on his scouter.

"This is Zarbon. Yes, I need a medical team sent to these coordinates immediately. Top priority, consider them Lord Frieza's orders." Zarbon looks back at Turles. "Be grateful, monkey."

* * *

***DEEP SPACE***

'So, back to the Earth, eh?' Raditz wonders silently. His thoughts rest uneasily on the future. 'Turles... I hope you know what you're doing...'

Zooming fast through space, the eldest brother of Kakarot heads towards the Earth alongside his comrades, Prince Vegeta and Nappa...

* * *

Hiya readers! I hope you enjoyed Chapter Twelve - Battlegrounds as much as I enjoyed writing it! Things are looking grim for the Earth as not only Lord Slug heads for Earth, but also the ruthless Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot's eldest brother Raditz! What will happen when these three opposing forces come together?! Find out in **CHAPTER THIRTEEN - WARZONE**!


	13. Chapter 13 - Warzone

Hello! Thanks for reading **Brothers in Blood**! First of all, I am SOOOO SORRY it took me so long to upload this chapter! I had a horrible case of writer's block, but I'm over it now! I'd like to thank **pokemonwhite2**, **daughterofrisingsun**, **NatNicole**, and **Person** for the reviews on **Chapter Twelve - Battlegrounds**! Though I didn't think I'd receive a threat against me should I ever deign to stop writing this story! I'll just take it as a compliment! Have no fear though; **Brothers in Blood** has only just started! And a huge thanks to my new readers who started following this story while I was away!

In the last chapter of Brothers in Blood, Turles and Dodoria faced off; the resulting battle left Turles badly injured, and Dodoria and his squad dead. But Zarbon has arrived on the scene, and appears to be relieved with the results! And now the Earth faces a crisis; Lord Slug is coming to Earth to conquer the planet for his own use! And to make matters worse, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and his subordinates are also heading to the Earth for their own reasons! What will the Z Fighters do against these terrible threats?! Find out today in **Chapter Thirteen - Warzone**!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - WARZONE**

A glint lights from the dark side of Earth's moon; slowly, a large starship moves out of the blackness of space, more and more of the vessel becomes illuminated by the light of the sun.

"So this is the Earth, eh?" a pale blue being says, sounding bored. He surveys the planet with a raised brow, and brushes his shaggy gold hair back. "I hear that the inhabitants here are quite weak. Lord Slug will have no problems conquering it."

"Yes, the planet will serve well as our Lord's throne!" laughs a large, red skinned being behind the gold haired warrior. "Even though his Lordship is getting on in age, we have nothing to fear from these worms!"

"I heard that, Commander Zeeun." comes Lord Slug's voice from behind.

Zeeun blinks stupidly, and whirls around, looking at his master with horror.

"Muh-My Lord! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean - It, it isn't my place to remind his Lordship of his mortality!" the Commander pleads, dropping to one knee. Have mercy, please my Lord!"

Lord Slug's eyes glow in the shadows, and narrow suddenly. He raises a hand and points at Zeeun.

"Yes... Perhaps I _will_ be merciful." Lord Slug replies, his voice icy.

"Ah! Th-thank you my Lo-" Zeeun's eyes widen from shock as he feels a sudden burning sensation in his chest. He looks down, only to see a small ball of ki burrowing into him! The Commander yells out in pain, and explodes in a bright yellow flash. When the smoke clears, all that remains of the demon is a smoldering pile of ash.

"Be happy that your death was quick!" Lord Slug cackles darkly. He sits forward, and his face, wracked with lines and creases of advanced age, is illuminated on his dark green skin. "This planet will serve well as my new Planet Cruiser!"

"Yes, of course my Lord." the gold-haired warrior bows. "Leave it to us; we shall ensure that the inhabitants bow to your will."

Behind the warrior, a winged demon, and a small frog-like demon bow respectfully to Slug on the warrior's flanks.

"I expect that you will not fail me, Angila." Lord Slug replies smugly, leaning back in his seat.

"Of course, sire." Angila replies with a confident sneer. He straightens, and turns on his heel. "Medamatcha, Wings; let's go."

* * *

***Planet Frieza #87***

"This reading... it can't be right..." a short, pterodactyl-skulled alien grumbles in confusion, reading one of the latest scan reports.

"I don't know, Gnives." an elderly alien with tan skin and long, pointy ears replies. He strokes the split beard on his chin as he also reviews the reports. "I've seen numbers like these before."

"Yeah, with the Ginyu Force!" Gnives huffs. He sets the report down and walks over to a healing chamber. A soft whirring sound emits from it as the machine operates. "I mean, besides them, have you ever encountered such an increase in power?"

"No, I haven't." the elderly scientist admits. He taps away on his keyboard, activating a large overhead display screen. The two aliens narrow their eyes, completely focused on the various bars of color. "It's utterly amazing."

The two look back at the healing chamber. Through the small window, Turles is seen floating in the blue liquid, breathing through a mask, apparently unconscious.

"His power level before was right around twenty-three thousand... But now..." Gnives gives his colleague a worried look, who gives him a knowing nod back.

Across the room, a door slides open, and Zarbon walks through.

"What is his current condition?" Zarbon demands calmly.

"Ah, Zarbon! It's good that you're here!" Gnives says, still sounding concerned.

"At present, Turles' condition is stable." the elderly scientist replies. He hits a few keys on his keyboard, bringing up a full display on the overhead screen. "He will be ready to leave the tank in an hour or so; right now we're watching his other vital signs and brainwave activity."

"Not that most Saiyans _have_ such a thing." Zarbon chortles at the mention of brainwaves. Something on the screen catches his attention. He watches a set of three bars for a moment, and then widens his eyes. "That... are these reports accurate?!"

"Ah, yes sir!" Gnives yelps in surprise. "I was wondering the same thing, but even after we checked the equipment's calibrations, the numbers are consistent."

"Impossible...!" Zarbon turns fast to look at Turles' healing tank. "What... what _is _he?"

* * *

***Earth***

Lord Slug's enormous starship nears the Earth quickly. Angila smirks at the planet, keeping his arms crossed over his chest. All too many a time had he seen this; a planet full of life, ready and ripe for conquering! And he never got enough of it! Just the thought of slaughtering a few hundred thousand or so, and the inevitable sight of the inhabitants surrendering in cowed fear brings a smile to the demon's face. A small alarm sounds on the display, attracting his attention.

"What is it?" Angila walks over to the operator, and looks over the small green alien's shoulder.

"Some objects just passed us, and entered the planet's atmosphere, sir." the being replies in a raspy, croaking voice. "Hmm... too small to be anything like a ship. Meteorites most likely."

Angila merely shrugs and turns to the helmsman.

"Begin the landing procedure." he orders.

* * *

"Huh?" Krillin, who had been relaxing along while Gohan and Kakarot spar over a river, sits up from his comfortable spot on the small beach. He looks up at the sky; which yields nothing for the eye to see.

"Goku! Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Kakarot's wife calls out.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Kakarot yells happily.

"All right! Lunch time!" Gohan agrees, equally happy.

The father and son drop down from above, landing softly on the ground near the area Chi-Chi had made into a picnic area. A small fire crackles under a pot of stew that the humming wife was still stirring. Krillin blinks, and jogs over.

"Gohan, honey, remember to do your studies!" Chi-Chi insists, handing the small boy several books.

"Yes Mom!" Gohan replies. He opens a Social Studies book and begins reading as he eats.

"Wow, Goku, I'm surprised that Chi-Chi's so calm about Gohan training!" Krillin comments, taking a generous bite out of a sandwich.

"As long as Gohan studies, then it's fine." Chi-Chi replies, sounding irritable. "But after this whole thing with Goku's brothers is settled, he's hitting the books big time! I _won't_ have my only son become another one of you knuckle-headed thugs!"

"Aww, mom..." Gohan whines.

"We're not thugs..." Krillin retorts, but a glare from the wife of Kakarot cows any argument from the bald human.

Kakarot shrugs, and wolfs down several bowls of noodles. He belches and pats his stomach.

"Aaah! That was good!" Kakarot compliments, pleasing his wife.

"So, Goku, I've been meanin' to ask," Krillin seems to droop, looking worried. "D'you think we'll be able to beat your brothers when they come back? I mean, even if we have the year; I don't know if it'll be enough..."

Gohan looks up from his book; his expression showing that he'd been thinking similarly. Kakarot sighs, and leans back, placing his hands on the ground behind himself as he look up at the sky.

"It's gonna have to be." Kakarot replies honestly. "If we _can't_ beat 'em, then they'll kill a lot of innocent people. We cannot let that happen."

"I know, it's just, it seems impossible." Krillin laments. "I know we're already a lot stronger than when they first showed up, but I can't help but feel like we're still in major trouble."

"Nah, we'll just have to not lose is all." Kakarot replies with a smile at his long-time friend.

"Heheheh, you make it sound so simple." Krillin chuckles.

"Hey! What's that?" Gohan says suddenly. Kakarot and Krillin follow where the boy is pointing, and see thousands of birds seemingly fleeing.

"It can't be good." Kakarot says, standing up.

* * *

"Sire, the Terra-freezing machine is working optimally." a small hooded being reports, kneeling before Lord Slug.

"Very good. How long will it take to transform this world?" Lord Slug inquires.

"About ten days milord." the being replies.

"Unacceptable!" Slug grunts. He raises a finger, and in a flash, the small being is vaporized. Slug turns his attention to another small, hooded being. "You _will_ ensure that the machine completes its task FASTER!"

"Y-Yes, sire! I-I can re-calibrate it and speed up the process!" the terrified being stammers. Not intending to be turned into a pile of ash, like its fellow, the being rushes over to his computer. "I-I'm certain the machine can complete its task in just three days!"

"That's better! See to it!" Slug demands. The cruel tyrant leans forward in his opulent throne, placing his fingertips together beneath his chin.

"My Lord, shall we scout out the planet for potential recruits?" Angila asks.

"Sure, you do that. Take what vermin will serve and leave the rest." Slug replies, sounding somewhat uninterested.

"My Lord." Angila bows, and leaves with Wings and Medamatcha in tow.

* * *

***Several hours later***

"Come on, that's it! If you want to sign up for the army, just follow the line!" barks a Slug soldier clad in black and white combat armor. A large crowd of people shuffle along, looking despaired. Not too far away, a once beautiful city lays in smoldering ruins.

Far above them, Kakarot, Krillin, and Gohan observe the scene.

"Why can't we ever have friendly visitors from space?" Krillin laments.

"Daddy...?" Gohan looks up at his father, appearing concerned.

"I know." Kakarot replies, looking angrily down at the scene below. "But we've been training hard for months; we won't let the Earth be ruined by anyone!"

"Right!" Gohan agrees emphatically.

"Goku!" calls a familiar voice from afar.

The trio turn, and see Tien and Chiaotzu approaching from above.

"Hey! Tien! Chiaotzu! Looking good guys!" Krillin waves at his allies happily. "You got here just in time!"

"Not soon enough, I'd say." Tien replies somberly, looking down at the ruined city. He then looks furiously at the starship that appears to have latched onto the ground. He shrugs off a shiver caused by the artificial freezing temperatures. "I don't know about you guys, but I have no intention of letting the Earth be bullied by more aliens."

"My thoughts exactly." Kakarot concurs.

The five grimmace down at the ship.

"Goku, can you sense what I'm sensing?" Tien asks, looking sideways at Kakarot. "Most of those guys aren't very tough; but there's a few mean customers down there."

"Yeah... But I'm more worried about that big ki; I hate to say it, but someone down there is even stronger than Turles..." Kakarot warns.

Krillin and Gohan look at Kakarot, horrified.

"Aww man... I'll never get a girlfriend at this rate..." Krillin whines.

"Alright! We can win this!" Kakarot declares confidently.

"Yeah! We can!" Gohan agrees clenching his hands into fists.

Tien pounds his knuckles together. "Well I say we stop talking, and get to it!"

"I'm with you Tien!" Chiaotzu says, sounding worried but somehow confident all the same.

All together, the Z Fighters race towards the ground in a collective burst. In seconds, they land between the crowd of Earthlings, and the white and black clad invaders. Surprised by the sudden appearance, the nearest trio of invaders trip backwards.

"Wha- Who the hell are these guys?!" one soldier shouts.

"Punks who want to serve as a lesson to the rest! That's who!" yells another soldier, who had hastily gotten back to its feet. "Let's show 'em the might of Lord Slug's Army!"

With cheers from their fellows, five of the invaders dash at the Z Fighters. Kakarot narrows his eyes, and the Z Fighters all suddenly vanish!

"What the-?! Where'd they g-!?" starts a soldier, only to be interrupted by a small foot colliding with its jaw, sending the reeling invader crashing to the ground, unconsious.

The same went for its comrades, as Tien, Krillin, Kakarot, and Chiaotzu all knock out their own opponents.

"D-Did you see that?!" yells an alien fearfully.

"No! They're too fast!" another alien replies, taking several steps back.

"Cowards! We're Lord Slug's Army! We don't fall easily!" yells an alien commander. "ATTAAACK!"

The soldiers hesitate briefly, and then yell battle cries as the hundreds of them charge forward!

"Let's take 'em down fast!" Kakarot yells to his friends. "Don't let one of them past! We have to protect the people here!"

"Right!" the others acknowledge.

The Z Fighters meet the charging invaders head-on; Kakarot looses a barrage of lightning fast punches and kicks, knocking out every enemy with a single blow. Krillin ducks under two soldiers, making them collide, and kicks them into several of their own comrades. Tien is completely surrounded by the invaders, who have formed a circle around the human.

"Give up, scum! You're outnumbered!" one soldier warns.

"Maybe... But you're outmatched." Tien shoots back. He crosses his arms over his chest, and clenches his teeth in concentration. His body begins to glow, making some of the invaders take a step back. "Multi-form!"

Tien stretches his arms outwards to the sides, and six copies appear! This sudden appearance makes the soldiers take yet another step back in shock. All seven Tiens stand shoulder to shoulder in a small circle of their own, and raise their hands to form a triangle.

"Take this! TRI-BEAM!" Tien yells. A huge, blinding orange-yellow blast erupts from all of the Tien's hands, enveloping the screaming invaders.

A short distance away, fifteen invaders lay stiff on the ground before a smiling Chiaotzu. One soldier, who had escaped being struck by the tiny human's paralyzing powers, appears behind Chiaotzu, ready to drive a fist into the back of the latter's tiny skull. But Gohan appears and kicks the soldier away, slamming it into the ground.

"Thanks Gohan!" the grateful Chiaotzu tells the son of Kakarot.

"Sure, but there's still one more guy over there!" Gohan replies. Chiaotzu turns to look, and spots a squat, frog-like being. "Be careful... He's much stronger than the others!"

"Well, well, it appears the child can sense our power levels..." comes a smug voice from above.

Kakarot and the others look up, and spot the sneering Angila and Wings!

"I-It's the Commanders!" a battered invader cheers. Angila glares at the soldier, and fires two thin beams of ki from his eyes at the soldier. The beams pierce the soldier's chest, killing the surprised soldier.

"Failures." Angila huffs, sounding insulted. "Wings, Medamatcha, let's deal with these upstarts so Lord Slug can nap peacefully."

"Right." Wings grunts, smirking. He drops down and lands between Krillin and Tien. Angila sneers and hovers down to land in front of Kakarot.

Kakarot and Angila stare each other down, but the blue-skinned invader's sneer remains.

"I think you'll find us to be much harder to defeat than those simps." Angila warns cockily.

"Think so?" Kakarot retorts, smiling. "The Earth wont go down without a fight."

"Good; I hate wasting time on weaklings." Angila replies, unfazed. "Medamatcha; give them a taste."

"Sure thing!" the hideous frog-being replies gleefully. It raises its arms, taking aim at both Gohan and Chiaotzu. A ball of ki forms just above each palm, and the being puts on a nasty smile.

"Gohan! Chiaotzu! Watch out!" Kakarot yells, realizing the danger.

"You should be more concerned about yourself!" Angila yells, bursting off the ground and crashing an elbow across Kakarot's jaw, knocking the Saiyan into the ground.

Krillin attempts to attack Medamatcha, but Wings appears above the bald little human, driving a heavy foot into Krillin's back, and crushing him against the ground. Krillin yells in pain, and Wings prepares a blast, but Tien reaches them just in time to land a hard open-palmed strike to Wings' corpulent face.

"Chiaotzu! Move!" Gohan cries out, jumping up and away from Medamatcha. The small, boyish-like human winces, and quickly follows.

"Hee hee hee! Running's no good!" Medamatcha says happily, and two gigantic blasts erupt from the diminutive invader.

"Oh no-!' Gohan gasps. He and Chiaotzu split off, flying hard in opposite directions. But the little frog-being only looks more gleeful, and waves its arms around, making the giant balls of destructive ki race after the two tiny warriors. Chiaotzu flees as fast as his little body can manage; but the blast catches up fast. Chiaotzu looks back, terrified. Suddenly, the ball is consumed by another blast just before wiping the tiny human from the face of the Earth.

Chiaotzu looks down to see his savior, Tien, standing with his hands together. The other five Tien copies try, but fail, to hold off Wings as the monstrosity zooms towards Tien, and lands a hard elbow to the top of the Z Fighter's skull. Some ways away, Kakarot and Angila wage a near equal battle. Angila fires two small blasts Kakarot's way; who slaps them away and rockets at Angila. Kakarot throws a series of fast punches which Angila can only barely block in time. The golden-maned invader catches Kakarot off guard, and sinks a fist into the Earth-raised Saiyan's gut, making the latter reel. Angila quickly rises high above Kakarot; his arms suddenly extend down and seize the surprised Kakarot by the forearms.

"Try this out!" Angila yells. He opens his mouth; revealing a ball of ki forming inside.

Kakarot struggles against Angila's grip, but cannot break the invader's grip. Angila, eyes full of triumph, leans forward, and all Kakarot sees is a flash of light...

* * *

Thank you for reading **CHAPTER THIRTEEN - WARZONE**! This took me waaaay too long to finish, but now that I'm over my block hurdle, I plan to upload chapters like I was before! In this chapter, our heroes are faced with the might of Lord Slug's commanders! Can they overcome these mighty foes?! Find out in **CHAPTER FOURTEEN - REINFORCEMENTS**!


End file.
